Jojo's Bizarre Awakening Part 0: Revelation Awakenings!
by Awakened Maverick
Summary: A prologue. A prologue of an adventure, a bizarre adventure, in fact. A prologue of two protagonists. A prologue of an adventure so bizarre that the editor is writing this on his father's computer made for taxes and company files. Why? Yes. Don't question the plot. After you get past Chapter 1, the chapters get more bearable, so just stay strong-willed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my name is the Jojo fan without a Stand. This is my first** **fan fiction, so I really don't know what to do. Well, I guess I set up the fic. If I had to describe my OC with a song, I would choose Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen. The music really describes them well. Speaking of music, I like to be different. I like to put a little bit of a, er, twist. I have a small idea. Whenever I put *Insert song name by Insert Band Name or Composer* I would like it if you put the music on to experience what goes in my head when writing this fan fiction. Thank you and I'll see you later. ( *_*)**

* * *

 **Ch.1: The Beginning:**

*Play Once Upon a Time from Undertale* I shall begin by tell you the story of a dragon. It shall start at the beginning, non mon amies? Heh, the beginning is optimal for the story, is it not? Ah, but how do beginnings start when you are a dragon, lost to time, abandoned by humanity, left behind by history? Yes, thus is the tale of a dragon.

Once upon a space-time, where he was considered a god. A god filled with strength, power, knowledge, etc., to which people everywhere couldn't resist. He was a noble figure to everyone and an amazing ally to the royal family, which he gladly served. He was loyal to his kingdom and his kingdom to him. Yes, life was content for the noble beast, but like most tales, people started to not trust him. Oh, how it all went south after a little bit of faith was lost. The Fate of this kingdom has and never will be discovered. But, who's to say hope is entirely lost, non? *Stop Once Upon a Time*

* * *

So imagine waking up. We've all woken up, right? So let's say that you're a sheltered teen. Now, picture yourself, finally after all this time, you get to not be so sheltered after all. How would you feel, eh? Me too, bud, but hey we all need to interact sometimes, no? Finally, freedom! Being 19 yrs. old should help with this, no? You're finally becoming an adult! Not just any adult either, a Nohrian of royal blood. A warrior, with pride in one hand and strength in the other, and how would that feel? Simple. F CING AMAZING! All that adrenaline and, and, and, eh? Corrin stopped thinking. He heard his door open. Of course, a prince would never think this, it's all an exaggeration. Simply to make the reader confused.

"Lord Corrin, are you psyching yourself today?" asked a pink-haired maid.

"Milord, you aren't doing THAT again, are you?" asked a different blue-haired maid.

"Oh!" Corrin quickly stopped his hyping up himself up for today. "Felicia, Flora! You two didn't see any of that, did you?"

"Lord Corrin, that part where you pose to finish is truly spectacular." replied Flora.

"Oh… that means that-"

"Yup! We saw the whole thing lord Corrin." Felicia said.

"Oh…" The amount of shock took over his body. "I'm think I need to pay a visit to the bath house then… and hide."

"Don't forget, milord, you have practice with Prince Xander!" yelled Flora after the prince.

* * *

Duking it out for the past 2 hrs. with only a 15 min. break to separate the fight. Corrin in one corner, huffing and puffing. Xander, mounted on a noble steed that he raised himself from a young foal, barely breathing hard.

"Little Prince," Xander's pet name for Corrin. "If you're already tried, you won't be allowed to leave anytime soon."

"I'm *huff* sorry *wheeze* brother, but I'm just so excited that *gasp* I can't seem to be in it today."

"Let's fix that shall we?" the eldest prince smiled at the sheltered child. "Now then, Corrin, I want you to punish me, like no ever has before."

Corrin's face grew red."Brother, I didn't know you swung like that." Now it was Xander's turn to go all red.

"Corrin! That's not what I meant!" Xander shook his head. "Look, just attack me like I'm defenseless, I want to measure your strength."

"Oh…" Aaaaaannnnnndddd one perverted joke later, Corrin comes out victorious. Now two prince lay on the ground wheezing and gasping for breath.

"Your technique has improved, Little Prince. You seem to pound me rough and hard. Like a freshly hammered nail."

"Brother, I don't know what you just said."

"Oh, well then." Xander made a face and thought deeply alone. "You thrust your foes well, and will pulverize them hard. There."

"O-okay?"

"Fine, you're improving quickly. That makes better sense, right?"

"Yes."

"You two are still up here?" asked a moody blonde teen.

"Leo, you came!"

"Yeah, with all the noise you two made, I couldn't stay asleep and had to get up and come."

"Well then, Leo, what brings you here?" asked the eldest sibling.

"I wanted to see what Corrin was doing so early in the morning."

"Oh!" exclaimed Corrin. "That's easy. We're pounding each other's brains out." Leo put on a blank stare.

"You two, were doing what?"

"We were sword fighting, brother." Said Xander.

"O-o-okay?"

"Yes, big brother was showing me some new skills before I leave today for my first mission."

"OH! Okay, yeah, um, yeah I get it now." stuttered Leo ashamed that he even thought of THAT in front of these two, but with his retainers it was common to think that.

"But you know, pointy metal sticks aren't the only way to gain power, but you don't care about that, right?"

"Leo, he didn't mean…"

Xander held his hand in front of Corrin, as if to stop him from saying anything. "Hold, brother. You know that I respect you as a my brother and as a warrior on the field. You are a mage of more than capable abilities."

Leo turned around, but Xander swore that Leo turned red as a tomato.

"Hey, Leo."

"Hm? Yes, Corrin?"

"How long did you spend putting on your clothes today?"

"A long time, why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering, since your collar is inside out."

"WAH!" Leo quickly ran behind one of the castle's roof decorations and fixed his collar. "WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME SOONER?"

"It was a test to see who goes first." Corrin said while trying to cover his face. Leo sighed, but Xander laughed. Corrin still acted like a child, but even Leo could see why he was so likable.

"Now now, what's all the fuss here all about?" asked the eldest princess of Nohr.

"Ah, well you see, Corrin and I were practicing for his first mission today." Almost like a reflex, Camilla lunged at Corrin and began to pet him. "My darling baby is growing up!"

"Camilla, I'm not a-"

"He's finally going to see the world." She held him tighter. "I'm sooooo proud of you, my dear."

"Big sister! Wait for me!" The royals heard the voice of a small girl drawing closer by the second.

"Camilla?" asked Xander. "Did you leave Elise behind to see Corrin."

"Yep!" she responded with a smile. Xander sighed, and with reason too, but as long as everyone was happy, then everything was fine, or so he thought.

"I'm here, everyone." Everyone turned their heads and saw the youngest princess. She had a platter full of cookies. "Camilla watched me make this for everyone."

"Thank you!" said the male siblings.

Yes, life is pretty good in Nohr. If you're a royal that is, but I'm simply a narrator. What do I know, eh?

Suddenly, Corrin's eyes grew in shock. "What time is it?" He asked.

"It's a little past nine," said Leo. "Why?"

"Oh no! I'm going to be late for my equestrianism practice."

"You're going where, Darling?"

"Horse riding practice. That's what _he_ calls it."

"Oh, then I'll join you. Come, Elise."

"Okay!"

So the three royals walked to the horse stables. There they found Gunter. The knight bowed down in front of them. Despite his old age, he was still in pretty good shape from training Corrin. "Ah, milord, you are bit late for practice today."

"Yes, I know that it's just that Xander was helping me train before I left to the capital."

"I see, well in any case, it is sadly not me you should apologize to." Gunter pointed to the silhouette in the distance. Corrin knew exactly who this was. His shoulder-length red hair put fear into his enemy's hearts. His strength was surpassed by few, he might as well be stronger than Xander and Leo combined. He was a typical knight, fought for his country, respects his king and most of all follows chivalry with an iron fist. Plus, he was quite a hit with the ladies with his good looks and charm. To Corrin, Sir Gawain was the perfect embodiment of a knight. He might as well be the heir to the throne!

"Corrin," said the redhead. "Where were you?" There was a small sense of anger in his voice.

"W-well you, um, see."

Gawain smiled and laughed. "I'm kidding, milord. You were with the other royals, correct?" He was so understanding. Corrin felt so attached to him, and looked up to him more than his siblings. It was Gawain who helped him reach this point in his weapon study. From sword to bow, Gawain taught Corrin everything. Didn't mean that Corrin learned well though…

"I assume that Lady Elise baked for you?" Pointing the treat in his hand.

"Why yes!" exclaimed Corrin, quite surprised. "How did you know?"

"You have a crumb on your mouth, milord. As well as the sweet in you hand."

"Oh, does my Darling have a crumb? I'll help you get it out." Camilla said while licking her lips.

Gawain merely laughed and jested,"Lady Camilla, I think he can get it himself, after all, he practed with Xander, and lived!" Camilla and Elise laughed.

"You're right Gawain, my precious brother is growing up."

"It seems Big Bro is really mature now." added Elise.

"Well then! That's enough jesting for one day, eh? We must hurry Corrin if you want to leave on time."

Corrin nodded "Right." And thus, our faithful hero had a bright and full morning. Even though he has lived here for a long time, trapped within those cold cement walls, as the light fails to reach there, he will still miss this place. Yes, Felicia and Gunter will accompany him to Nohr on horseback, but that still leaves Flora, Jakob, and so many other people that he lived with.

"Are you packed, milord Corrin?" asked Gunter.

"Yes."

"Where's Felicia?"

"She's saying goodbye to everyone, and probably breaking a few necks on the way." Gunter laughed.

"You shouldn't tease so much, she tries her best."

"Yes, she works so hard and blames herself too much, when she should be laughing and being happy."

The two men saw a pink blur running towards them. "I'm here! Don't worry lord Corrin, I didn't break anything on the way here."

"What did you break this time Felicia?"

The maid turned red when Corrin asked was too embarrassed to say anything. "Yes, I did break something."

"I know Felicia, but don't worry about it."

"It's just that-"

"Leave at that, we're friends after all." Felicia looked at the prince with loving eyes. " Speaking of leaving, where's your horse?"

"My what? Oh! OH NO! I forgot my horse. Doh! I was caught up in my mistake I forgot-"

"Here, ride me." said Corrin.

"Eh? EH!"

"I meant ride mine, slip of the tongue there."

"O-oh… But then you-"

As if on cue, the patter of a horse's hoof could be heard. A Rem like maid, er, another blue haired maid with a small red jewel in the middle of her forehead appeared and said, "Lord Corrin! Felicia forgot her steed."

"Lilith, you came at the right time, thank you."

"Well, I care for you and your travels, milord." The young maid turned her head to not face the Nohrian prince as she said that.

"Thank you, Lilith." He beamed at her, but noticed her melancholy expression.

"So you're finally leaving here, huh?"

"It seems like it, I mean I wanted to leave this place as soon as possible."

"O-oh…"

Corrin blushed. "B-b-but not like that! I mean I enjoyed my time with everyone here."

Lilith managed a smile. "I also enjoyed being there to be your maid, Lord Corrin, it's been an honor serving you, milord."

"We should be on our way, milord." said Gunter.

"I'm sorry our farewell had to be like this." said Corrin.

"Y-yeah, I-I hope to see you later." said the maid. Though Corrin could have sworn he heard her say "My love" under her breath. Eh, maybe he was just too tired, Xander did pound him pretty hard today. With one last look at the fortress he was holed up in, and one last wave toward his friends, Corrin was off! Off to the capital of Nohr!

Now, I know what the reader of this fic is thinking, where's the OC? I was promised an OC. To which I answer. SOON! GIVE ME TIME! If you are think about me already making an OC, I don't have a clue about what you're talking about, since I haven't put one yet.

Using the magic powers of my「Stand」, I, The Narrator, will do a timeskip. And that's how it works. 'Cause it always, just works.

* * *

Now, I shall now tell you another story of another dragon, who suffered a similar fate. He was born of a virgin who accidentally swallowed an emerald and she got shot with a mysterious arrow that disappeared with it hit her womb. An arrow of the Gods. His younger twin brother shared the same backstory, though he left for the heavens much faster than his older twin. This dragon was the god of learning and wind, who also gave life to other creatures.

He created a kingdom for him to rule, and rule did the dragon do. He was a kind and gentle ruler with strict rules, but anyone who dared challenge him, well, payed the price. Unfortunately, many people didn't like these rules, and soon enough a rebellion started. The rebellion would have been easy to take out for a god like him, but he decide to peaceful meet with the rebels as an example of his kindness towards humans. When the day he finally met the rebels came, he was trapped, put to sleep and gagged.

When the god awoke, he was in the center of the city he created, with the humans that he loved o so much staring at him. He heard the lies being fed to his people. Lies such as how he was unfit to rule, how weak he "actually", he bad he was treating his city, etc. Typical propaganda, but what? Was the city actually losing faith in him? He decided to discipline the city to show what a god can really do. He turned into his dragon form and began ravaging the city.

His plan backfired. His brother disguised himself, and drugged his rival, causing the dragon to sleep with his sister. This scandal spread throughout the land, which enraged the people more. His brother decided to rule and sided with the humans with his vast knowledge. His power resulted in the making of a team of dragonslayers. With special weapons, magic, and knowledge in the hands of the city and expert killers, as well as a shameful scandal, he was faced with a choice given by the city. To be killed on public display, or to leave and be exiled from his city forever. He reluctantly left, but as he did he swore to the heavens that he will return and kill all of the humans that caused this to happen. Nobody believed him, though, because the city had people to protect the city from him. Banished from his land, the dragon went into hiding, and thus was never seen again...

* * *

So our prince has just arrived to the capital of Nohr, Watermire, and what is he to do? He has court with the king later at Castle Krakenburg, but will he finally get the acceptance he deserves from his father? Who knows, we'll see.

"I see you made it safely, Corrin." said the regal king.

"Yes, Father, I am thankful for you giving me the chance to finally come back to castle Krakenburg. I feel like I'm dreaming."

"Well if you are in fact dreaming, wake up! It's only thanks to your hard work and DETERMINATION that you are here again, and as such you must keep it up." The king snapped his fingers "So, Corrin, you are to execute the prisoners right here, in front of me."

"What!?"

"Hm? Don't you know? I heard that you might be on par with Xander, and like Xander, you are to be an instrument of Nohr's power in this world!"

"What's wrong, Corrin?"

"O-oh! Ah, nothing, Father."

"Oh, right, I forgot to bestow you with a gift for your achievements." The king threw a blade at Corrin.

"This here is Ganglari, a blade infused with magical powers beyond this world." He snapped "Guards! Where are the two prisoners?" The two guards brought in a rowdy girl and a ninja.

"Thank you Father for this generous gift."

"Quite generous, indeed. Hm…" added Xander.

"Now then, Corrin. KILL THEM!"

Let's open the game, no?

"Wait, wh-what?!"

"You heard me, now go!"

Corrin was nervous, here he was about to kill 2 prisoners he didn't even know. He was given permission to use both Felicia and Gunter in this battle, but he was still so anxious. The entire royal family was watching him, and failing his duty could result in dangerous consequences.

"Corrin, ANY TIME NOW!" shouted Garon.

Corrin moved in to advance but felt a, what was it? A strange energy was coming from the ground, and he carefully walked toward it.

"Milord, is sometime wrong?" asked Gunter as his lord activated a Dragon Vein was activated. "Woah," commented Gunter as Corrin's inherited blood caused an explosion and made a small confinement with heal tiles infused in it.

"Good, you found the Dragon Vein, Corrin." Garon said with a smirk

Corrin continued his advance into the newly formed fort. "Gunter, Felicia, I want end this as soon as possible, if we hide here we could-"

"Ambush the enemy, milord, that is an excellent plan."

"Right, come on then." The small army of three went into the shelter and waited. First came the ninja to attack, but silent was this ninja, as he almost struck Corrin with his shuriken.

"Shurikens cut deep, but aren't really fatal. The reason I use these, is that every time this weapon hits you, your strength is sapped from you." The ninja appeared in front of Corrin. "My name is Kaze, may I ask for yours?"

"My name is Corrin."

"Hm, I thought so…"

"You know of me?"

"N-no, forget about it, let's just fight. Show me what a prince of Nohr can do."

Corrin had to be adapt to fight a ninja, especially since Gunter and Felicia were out fighting the other prisoners. "Kaze, may I ask who the other prisoner is."

"Hmph, why would you care?"

"I would just like to know."

"She's Rinkah from the Fire Tribe. She's the daughter of the tribe's chieftain."

"Corrin, if the ninja hurts you, then tell me! As a maid, I can also heal you." added Felicia at the most randomest time ever. Jeez, is that maid a handful.

"Right," agreed Corrin with Felicia.

"Prince Corrin, are you going to fight, or am I going have to take your life?" asked the ninja.

"Right," said Corrin as he lunged at the ninja. The ninja was fast, but had to stop and aim the shuriken at Corrin if he wanted to land a hit. Taking that into account, Corrin decided to wait until the ninja threw to attack, as he could most likely take Kaze out like that. The moment Kaze threw the shuriken at Corrin, he dodged and rolled in front of the ninja. He slashed Kaze once, but only to let him live.

"I regret… nothing…" said the ninja exhausted.

"Nohrian scum…" commented the other prisoner.

"So this is how it ends…"

"Phew! They're really tough, aren't they?" Corrin put his hands on his hips. "I hope all Hoshidans aren't this strong."

"Don't just stand there, idiot boy. Finish them!

"But, Father…they're beaten. You want me to execute helpless prisoners"

"You dare question me?! I order you to kill them!

"No! It's wrong!"

"I won't argue the point any further." Garon put out his massive axe, JK ( oWo), he used Ragnarok to harm Corrin.

"Ack! Gods, Father! Why?" Garon attacked again, but Corrin blocked the attack with a guard from Ganglari.

"Hm?" Kaze was amused by the Stand that Corrin was making.

"Corrin! What are you-" Corrin heard Elise say. He was really going against Garon. It's not even the 26th chapter yet. Gods!

"Unbelievable…" added Xander.

"You would defy me directly, Corrin?!"

"Yes, I would Father! Killing prisoners like this isn't right!"

"Father, please forgive him! He doesn't yet understand our situation…"

"Xander, I do-"

"Fine. Xander, you kill them. And if anyone gets in your way, kill them too."

"Of course, Father." Xander walked up to Corrin. "Get out of my way, Corrin."

"Xander, please… Don't do it."

"I warned you Corrin." Xander pulled out Seigfried and attacked Corrin. Corrin parried the blow and stabbed towards Xander's chest. Xander dodged an attack from point blank and hit Corrin with the pommel of his sword.

"Why do you refuse, Corrin? You know the Hoshidans are our sworn enemies."

"I know, but…this is different. These people can't fight anymore. Why not show mercy?"

Camilla cooed, "Please, Corrin, don't fight him… My dear, sweet Corrin…"

"No no no! Leo, what should we do?"

Leo sighed "Why does this fall to me?" Leo used his tome to remove of Kaze and Rinkah.

"Father, I have dispatched our enemies on behalf of my soft hearted brother."

"Hmph."

"I only ask that you would be merciful in your punishment of Corrin's naivety"

"Enough! I will consider the matter later."

"Leo!" cried out Corrin. "How could you?! They were beaten! There was no reason to execute them!"

"Agreed. Now hush."

"Leo, did you-"

"Enough, both of you. The battle is over." Corrin said nothing more.

"Mark my words, Corrin... One day, an act of kindness may be the death of you." said Xander, or was it a threat?

"Perhaps, but if I'm kind. I will die without regrets." Corrin snarked back.

"…Well said." replied Xander. He pointed to Kaze's and Rinkah's belongings. "Guard! I would examine the prisoners' belongings. Bring their remains to my quarters."

"Yes, Your Highness!" replied the pointless line of dialogue.

"Leo, your spell…"

"Was only enough to weaken them, yes. I should have followed Father's orders. But Camilla and Elise always make such a fuss when I do anything to upset you."

"Thank you, Leo. I'm sorry for teasing you about your collar."

Leo sighed again, "You can repay me by not mentioning it again.

"That was great, Brother!" Elise said with a smile.

"It was, but I doubt this will be the last we hear of this. Father never forgets a slight.

* * *

Everyone left the castle's interior and went outside.

"Listen well. It is only my brother's kind heart that has bought your freedom. Disappear now, lest you be spotted by our king." Kaze said nothing and booked out of there like a sane person would. Oh, but no, Rinkah just had to stick around.

"Tch. I am not a hostage to be freed. You said your name is Corrin? When next we meet, I will make you pay for this humiliation!"

"I was hoping the next time we met, it could be as friends."

"Softhearted fool! I am a Hoshidan warrior. You do not understand what you suggest."

"I understand that right now Hoshido and Nohr are at war. But I'm trying to plan ahead for the day the war is over and we can live in peace."

"I've heard rumors of a sheltered Nohrian prince who knows nothing of the world. I see those rumors are true. If we do meet again, the world will have no doubt taught you the error your ways."

"Take care," Corrin waved toward the woman. "I hope I see them soon, but not on the battlefield. Whew, were they ever tough!" Corrin looked at the castle and sighed. He knew something was going to be in store for him later.

* * *

 **Welp, here's the end. YAY! You made it! I don't really know what to do here, so I'll explain some stuff, eh? This chapter was a mixture of ch.1 and 2. of FE Fates. I put a new character and this is going to take place in an AU. I know, I know, that long joke was a bit...** **risqué, but who cares? Also, if the music thing results in a literal copyright strike, I have a back up plan. The music cue is just a suggestion to enhance the experience and adds for parody effect. Alrighty then, this is the Jojo Fan Without a Stand, signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick note real quick, I wrote the** **prologue about a couple of months before hand. Part 1 will be posted along side the rest of the prologue. I'll try to add editor notes between chapters, but I digress and have wasted too much time, so let's meet our new hero!**

* * *

 **Ch.2: Stairway to Heaven, or the Highway to Hell?**

In the state of Oregon, there is a city, and in said city there is a restaurant, and in this restaurant lies a boy. A boy born to middle-class parents and his story of fate will begin as well. He an ordinary kid with black hair, but with a slight tinge of red, tan skin, and black eyes inherited from his mother. Yes, quite ordinary. Except that for all the bizarre occurrences that happen to the introverted 16 yr. Old.

"Jojo!" yelled the boy's mother. No reply back. The woman sighed. "Where could that boy be?"

"He's a handful, for sure, just like you when you were younger, Maria." said the woman's husband.

"I wasn't a handful back then, in fact I think you were the one who pissed my parents when you asked to marry me. You were the biggest troublemaker in all our small town in Mexico, and my parents wanted you dead."

"Heh, you still remember that?"

"Of course I do! I was threatened by my own parents. Anyway if that child had to be like anyone he would be like you."

"Actually, I believe that I'm more of myself than any of YOU two." replied the boy.

"Don't talk back to your mother like that Jojo."

"Hmph, I don't care." said Jojo as he pushed his green glasses up.

Yes, this child is nicknamed Jojo. Everyone calls him that. You see, his real name is Justin Pendragon. Then, why is do people call Jojo? You see, since he's mexican, his name should be pronounced YO-STEIN, but his parents developed a habit to pronounce it JO-STEIN. So that's the first Jo, but what about the other Jo? Well, it comes from his old Jokester nature. Emphasis on the old. You see, Jojo wasn't always so shy or mad at the world. He was like a regular child, full of life, energy and puns, but that energy was suddenly gone one day. The kid knew why his flame was gone. He knew why life happens to him. The reason being that life just wasn't cut out for him. He always had bizarre things occur when he was around, so he didn't care why life was like that.

* * *

"Are you sure he's the one, Father?"

"Yes, my son he's the one. He doesn't know it yet, but he's about to have the journey of a lifetime. An adventure that will change his whole perspective on life. An experience so bizarre and so crazy that-"

"Father if I may interrupt, he's still a child. In order for him to have that he-"

"Yes, I know that. Thanks to my 「Stand」I know."

"Hm… But the readers don't know the power of our 「Stands」yet."

"And they shouldn't, for they be spoilers."

* * *

"Hurry up, Jojo!" yelled the boy's mother. "The sooner we leave the sooner I can work at home.".

"Yeah, sure..." Jojo said as he started stacking boxes in his mother's truck. "Damn workaholics." He started stacking the boxes neatly.

"Jojo! Get your younger brother, he's still inside the restaurant." He ran inside the restaurant so fast, it was insulting.

"Christ, finally done with work for the day." He pulled out his phone. 9:28. "Yare yare, another long day."

"Big Bro!"

"Uff!" Jojo felt the body of a 10 year old hit his. The child's embraced his brother tightly.

"Whatcha ya up to, bro? Being a weeb again."

"Oh, there you are, Lucas. Yare yare." He struggled to speak since the child kept tightening the embrace. "Mother's been looking for you."

Lucas let go of his sibling and looked at Jojo with an unamused gaze."Hasn't Mom told you call them Mom and Dad?"

"Yeah, so?" Jojo crossed his arms "I prefer being formal with _them._ "

"But bro, I thought you said you hate Mom and Dad, so why would you be fancy with them."

"I'm not being fancy with them, Luc. I'm being formal, since they happen to be the parents and I am the child, so I must show a tad bit of respe-""You see, that's your problem, bro. If you stopped talkin' so big, you could be friends with many peoples."

"You know, I _detest_ people, Luc. You'll never understand…"

"Ima ignore you. Oh! You know what happened at school today, huh? Do ya? Huh? Do ya."

"Calm down, Luc. What happened."

"Well, Jimmy, ya know my best pal, he got into a fight, and won! It was so cool, and and-" Jojo put a finger to Lucas's mouth.

"Stop right there. Is this why you go to school? To watch fights, hm?"

"Um, no?"

"Is that a question or a response? You what, forget it. You should realize that school is that fountain, which we must drink in order to achieve the knowledge required for life. Also, it's irresponsible to do that. People are idiots for having conflicts."

Lucas looked at his brother with a confused look. "Wow, I have no idea what you said bro, all I know is that you're a nerd for saying that."

"I'm not that nerdy! I just talk like that, you're my sibling, so you should know this already. Besides, you don't have to rub it in like that..." Lucas merely shrugged.

"But, I'm also, like 6 years younger than you, bro.""So? Anyway, it's not like me talkin' differently would change anything. You live with me, so you know how I am, geez."

"Jojo! Where are you and Luc?"

The boy sighed. "See? You made me forget why I came to look for you in this dreadful place. Come on then, Mother wants to go home."

"Okay," said Lucas with a big smile on his face. Jojo looked at his brother, so innocent and young, full of energy and hopes. Justin sighed some more, and looked at the night sky. His younger brother didn't need to worry about real world for awhile, but once Lucas' innocence is taken away, he'll have to experience what Jojo is experiencing. Maybe that's why Jojo had developed a tendency to sigh a lot, or maybe it's the author's poor writing skills, but that's why Jojo likes to listen to music and practice his clarinet, also being an Otakutm, but that's beside the point. Music lets Jojo leave his cruel world and experience new emotions he can never feel from his day to day life. Jojo sighed some more, thinking about that made him even more depressed.

"Jojo! Get in the car." His father's voice broke Jojo out of his daydream.

* * *

The car ride from his parent's restaurant to Jojo's apartment was a long, tiring one. Jojo felt himself drifting to sleep, his phone's music playing softly in his headphones. He shook his head, he couldn't fall asleep, he could ruin his sleep schedule, and tomorrow was a monday. He slapped his face gently and faced forward. He yawned and stretched his arms. While doing this, though, he noticed something. Something in his mother's hand. 'No, it couldn't be.' But oh it was. It was a flask.

"Mother?! What the hell?"

"Gah!" Jojo surprised his mother by yelling, causing the alcoholic beverage to spill. "What? Hey, don't yell, dammit! You're brother's here."

"Exactly, Lucas is here, so why the hell are you drinking? I thought rehab would've helped you with this Mother." Jojo faced palmed himself "Good grief, you promised that you would stop, you damn alcoholic."

"HEY! DON'T CALL YOUR MOTHER THAT!" yelled Jojo's father.

"Hey, you're no better than her."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked his mother."You know damn well what it means."

"Big bro…What's going on…? Why is everyone yelling…?" Jojo heard a meek voice coming from his brother. Jojo looked at his sibling and saw small tears in his eyes.

"Look! You're causing him to cry!"

"You're the one who started this." said Ricardo. "If it weren't for you mentioning us drinking a bit of alcohol, it would've been fine."

"You see, I just don't want my brother to end up like me. Wait, you said 'us drinking alcohol', right?"

"Yeah, the hell's it matter if I did?"

"THAT MEANS YOU TOO DRANK ALCOHOL, AND YOU'RE DRIVING! Yelled out Jojo.

"THAT'S IT!" His father stopped the car. He pulled over illegally in the middle of the opened the door and told Lucas to go about 50 ft from the car.

"Why, Dad?"

"Just go."

"But-""I SAID GO!"

"Okay, Dad…" The small child had tears in his eyes and ran off. He looked back at the car. He didn't know why they were yelling, or why they were always mad with Jojo.

"You parked illegally, Father."

"So? What does it matter? My little angel is outside crying because of you."

"Oh really? I can't believe that you sent Lucas outside so he doesn't have to hear us. I think it would be best if he knew how you two always act." remarked Jojo. "I mean it's always YOUR fault! You two always go too damn far!" The sound of a vehicle could be heard in the distance.

"We go far!?" His Mother laughed. "No, Justin, YOUR THE ONE WHO ALWAYS GOES TOO FAR!"

"NO, IF IT WASN'T FOR YOUR PROBLEMS WITH ALCOHOL, WE WOULDN'T NEED THIS CONVERSATION!"

"STOP YELLING!"

"HOW'S ABOUT YOU STOP?!" The sounds grew louder...

"YOU'RE ALWAYS SO DAMN MOODY, THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU?""I DON'T KNOW, WHY DON'T YOU ASK YOURSELF THAT QUESTION?!" Jojo breathed in and calmed down a bit. "Whose fault is it that I'm like this, hm? Ask yourselves that question first."

His mother calmed down a bit as well. The sounds were getting nearer. She was tired of this child's antics. He was too much for her to handle, yet she didn't know what Jojo meant by that.

"Exactly, I thought so…" Justin looked at his phone 10:30. It was very late, and they were barely near home. "See, you two need to take better care of Luc than you did with me. If it weren't for you two, I wouldn't be like this."

"THAT'S IT." said Maria, before she completely lost it.

But, those were the final words Justin heard his mother say, before he heard loud, screeching sounds of a brake. He was so mad at his parents for drinking, he forgot his father was tipsy and didn't pull over to park. So the car was in the middle of the road, and other cars could easily hit them. He could have kept warning his parents, other than the one time, but he didn't. They probably wouldn't have listened either… The vehicle was coming at about 50 mph, and Ricardo's car was stopped, so the impact of the crash was devastating. The metal colliding was loud and those sounds hurt Justin's mind. The impact caused colors started to clash, and his vision worsened by the minute. The last thing Jojo saw was Lucas arriving at the scene before everything went pitch black. He didn't see a face, but he knew that it wasn't a happy one.

* * *

 **Alrighty then, we met our faithful hero, Justin J. "Jojo" Pendragon. He's the OC represented by the song Bohemian Rhpasody. I forgot to mention, another reason I put music cues is that this is a JJBA fanfic. You can't have Jojo with out the music** **references, you just can't. Anyway, our second protagonist is an edgy boy, is he not? Heh heh, only time will tell. I see y'all in the next one then!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go again! In this chapter, Corrin messes up, like bad. ! But yeah, originally this fanfic was supposed to released about 2 weeks ago. Unfortunately, I had MANY many problems. So without further ado, JJBA P0!**

* * *

 **Ch.3: Forty Two Zero**

Corrin was not the type to be scared by monsters. He was quite calm and cool, even against the wyverns, but he was frightened by his father. "Elise, is this such a good idea?" asked the little prince.

Elise put her hands on her hips," Why, of course it is, bro. He's our father, right? So he has to forgive you."

"I hope you're right."

Elise knocked on the door and said," Father! We have something to talk to you about." The only response was Garon's laughter inside the room. "I think Father's busy, we should come back later, Corrin."

"Huh? Who's there?" These questions were asked from inside the throne room.

"Oh! Father, it's me Elise and Corrin, we have something very important to talk to you about."

"What do you two what?"

"We came to apologize," The princess nudged Corrin's stomach. "Right, Corrin?"

"Uof! Yeah, right." said Corrin as he rubbed his stomach.

There was a dreadful silence that came from within the room before finally they heard, "Hmph, you may enter." As the two children came inside the throne room, they saw the figure of their father holding his mighty axe next to him. "Corrin, you came to apologize, correct? Though it seems you have forgotten that you failed to obey an order straight from me."

"Father, we can explain," repiled Elise.

"SILENCE!" yelled out the king, as the room became silent. "Ordinarily Corrin, you wouldn't be alive, but since you happen to be my child, I will grant you some leeway."

"Thank you, Father." Corrin sighed out, he had avoided the worst.

"But! But, you can't be dismissed that easily. You still need to atone for your mistake, and with that in mind, I have a mission of sorts for you." Corrin felt his body tense up, as he heard his father say that. He got a certain chill in his spine.

' _Strange, it's like this mission has a bad premonition to it._ ' Corrin thought to himself.

"The mission is that you must inspect the border around the Hoshidan border, you must make sure that the abandoned fort there remains usable. There is no need to fight, do you understand?"

"Yes, Father."

"Good, I will not tolerate being disappointed twice… Now, leave!"

So here is our noble hero, preparing for his first outside mission. He's ready for it. He wants it, no, he NEEDS it. He wants to feel all the pleasure of- Okay, I'll stop now… In any case, Corrin was pumped up for his first out of castle mission, by himself even.

"My darling Corrin, are you sure you don't want me to help you…?" said Camilla as she hugged Corrin.

Corrin struggled to speak as the older princess kept hugging tighter and tighter."I'm sure, URK! Camilla, AH! Please… Stop... Can't breathe…"

"Lady Camilla, I'm sure we wouldn't want milord Corrin to die on us now, correct?" said a familiar voice in the shadows. The man brushed back his flowing red locks and put a smile on his face.

"Milord, I expect you are ready for the mission?"asked the man as he bowed towards the two royals.

"Gawain! My savior! I mean… My friend. Yeah…"

Gawain laughed,"Lord Corrin, you don't mean that you don't like your beautiful sister, correct? I feel like you mentioned that."

"Corrin, is this true? You don't like me…?" Camilla grew sad instantaneously.

"N-no, it's just… I mean… Gawain!" The prince glared at the knight. "You turned my own sister against me!"

"I was simply humoring you, milord, but you are ready for the mission correct?"

"Yes, I already told Gunter and Felicia to prepare."

"So you're taking them instead of me?" asked Camilla. "You must truly not love me then…"

"No! They just happen to be the only ones Father allowed me to take."

"Ahem! Milord, they are not the only ones accompanying you on this mission."

"Wait, really?"

"Yes, milord, as I will accompany you as well as one of King Garon's most trusted individuals. He should be here shortly with Prince Xander."

As if one cue, Prince Xander, Leo, and Princess Elise came with a burly looking man. The man had a strange aura, a very sinister and menacing(ゴゴゴゴ) one in fact.

ゴゴゴゴ"Milord Corrin." said the man. "My name is Hans. I look forward to this mission. Gawain, is everything ready?"

"Yes, Hans. Let's go! Milord we shall wait for you in the front of the castle guards. Say your goodbyes quickly now!" The two men left promptly.

"Say, isn't that the man who was thrown in the dungeon for murder?" asked Corrin.

"Yes, that is correct." said Xander.

"Xander, as much as I find Corrin annoying, I still think he shouldn't take that man with him." said Leo

"I agree with Leo on this," added Elise. "Besides, that man looks plain creepy."

"It's alright guys. I'll be fine."

"We hope so Corrin, but even then, you should be on guard, alright?"

"Yes, Xander, I will."

And with that in mind, and several hugs from Elise and Camilla, Corrin was off! Finally, the wind in his hair, the night sky above, and the sweet sounds of the animals around him. Nothing could go wrong, it's just a simple investigation mission. No fighting, and plenty of allies in case something went totally wrong. It was more of a walk then a mission. Except when it all went to merde.

* * *

"Lord Corrin, uh, how did we get in this mess?" asked the incompetent maid when everything went to crap.

"Uh, well, you see, Felicia. When Hans attacked the guards, someone must have gone to get reinforcements, and now we are going to die." Corrin said when observing the situation. They were surrounded.

"O-oh, d-did I have something to do with that?" asked Felicia.

"No, and that's very surprising."

"Milord Corrin, we could just stay here surrounded by the enemy, or, like Gawain, we could try to fight our way out."

"Gawain got captured too, and he's coming here as we speak."

Gawain was led by a Hoshidan soldier. "Milord, I'm sorry. I have failed you, and I cannot find Hans anywhere."

"So you must be the leader of this army." A ninja clad in red appeared before them. Looking and inspecting at Corrin and his small band of four. "Pah! You're nothing more than a boy!"

"Excuse me, but would you mind telling me who you are?"

"What?! You're asking the people who have surrounded you and about to kill you who they are?"

"Well, yes?"

"Hm, well then. I shall tell you my name. I am Saizo, and I will be the one who shall take your life for asking such foolish and pointless questions!"

"So it's pointless to ask if you may let us go?" Gawain asked

"Milord Corrin, I can answer that easily for him. We are not leaving, and we are going to die, Gawain." Gunter said.

"That old knight is correct. This shall be your resting place." Saizo claimed.

"I won't allow it!" everyone heard in the distance. A bolt of dark energy emitted from the jungle brush and struck Saizo. The people that surrounded Corrin were suddenly defeated by the royals, led by Xander.

"Huh, this must be the real commander." Saizo said.

"Xander, how did you know we were in trouble?"

"Call it a hunch, now come on! Fight!"

"Thank you, Prince Xander," said Gawain as he bowed down to the crown prince.

"Thank me later, now help us fight." And the fight was on! Corrin had to make sure everyone was alright, but it seemed everything was already taken care of for him. Camilla was brutally murdering samurais, Leo was cursing pegasus knights, and Xander was fighting Saizo 1v1 style.

"Hey, Corrin, looks like we arrived in time, huh? Your luck never seems to run out, Brother." said Leo.

"Yeah any longer and I would have had a shuriken in my head."

"Yeah, but then Camilla would have been mad and single handedly killed everyone here. Maybe even us and then herself." Leo said.

"Leo, that's not funny." said Corrin sternly, but Leo chuckled. "But speaking of Camilla, she's, uh, going a little overboard."

"Yeah!" added Elise. "She loves us so much, that she'll do anything!" She looked at Corrin. "You've never seen her on the battlefield before, but she's always like this."

"Who DARES hurt MY Corrin?!"

"Camilla, I'm fine." Corrin assured.

"Oh. But it the thought that counts, Darling."

"Oh, Big Sister is so cool." said Elise.

This entire situation was astonishing. Saizo knew that having such strong enemies would be bad. His partner snuck up behind him. "Saizo! What happened?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't expect the enemy to be so powerful. Is anyone else on the way?

"Yes, Saizo, Lord Ryoma is on his way."

"Really now? The battle may be good as won now!"

"It looks like more Hoshidans are on their way."

"Indeed… What should we do Xander?"

Corrin asked.

"Let's retreat, as long as Corrin is safe, then we are fine." suggested Elise.

"Good thinking, Elise." said Xander. "Come on then, let's hurry back." The four royals left in front of Corrin.

"Hey, uh, Gunter, Gawain?"

"Yes, milord?" asked Gawain. "What's wrong?"

"Did either of you two see where Felicia went off to?"

"I'm sure she's nearby, milord. Come we should hurry back."

"Either way, she's such a nuisance. Honestly, I have no idea why you put up with her, Lord Corrin." added Gawain. "In fact, her sister does better at everything than her. She merely is slowing you down."

"Nuisance or not, she's still my friend." said Corrin. "I thought you two were also friends, Gawain."

"I'm not saying I'm not her friend, but she's very annoying."

"Listen, milord, can we hurry back? The other royals are further ahead of us and the Hoshidan reinforcement are getting nearer."

"Right." said Gawain. "Let's forgot about her, Lord Corrin."

Corrin felt uneasy. It wasn't like Felicia to wander off. She stuck close to Corrin, whether that was a good or a bad thing. He had to look for her at least. "I need to find her."

"Milord, we're already crossed the bridge."

"I don't care, she's my friend and I need to find her, whether you guys like it or not!." said Corrin, and he ran off to find Felicia.

"Damnit, Corrin!" said Gawain as he followed Corrin. The party of three were already halfway across the other side, when another man showed up.

"Ah, Hans, my friend." said Gawain. "Where were you?"

"Heh, I was seeing how everything would play out."

"Well, you attacked them and we nearly got killed."

"Yeah, well let's fix that." said Hans as he swung his axe at Gawain. The axe cut deep into his armor.

"Hans! What are you doing?" asked Gawain.

"My job." said the brute as he pushed Gawain off the bridge.

"AHHHHHHH! HANS, DAMN YOOOOOOOOOUUUUU!" Corrin heard Gawain scream this as he fell into the bottomless canyon

"Gah, Hans what was that for?" asked Gunter.

"Don't worry I didn't forget about you."

"But, why?"

"Less talk. More death." and Hans cackled as he pushed Gunter off the bridge.

"Hans, why? We are your allies…"

"Aw, are sad that those two are dead, don't worry, you'll join them soon enough!"

"You'll pay for this!" said Corrin. Something burned inside Corrin. Something, a part, had woken up. His Stand 「Scary Monsters」! Wait…. Hold on. Pelana, yo estoy en el fanfic equivocado! Commo chingao voy a… Sorry, but the editor has a mixup and a rage fit, back to your regularly scheduled fic. His arm transformed into, a, a lance? He didn't know what it was, but it impaled Hans.

"Gah! What? What was that? What kind…. of freak are you?"

"I want answers, Hans and I want them now! You killed Hoshidans. You killed your allies. Tell me! Why did you do this? Answer me!"

"I-I just was following King Garon's orders."

That took Corrin aback. "Wha-what?"

"That's all I'm telling you. I'm outta here." And Hans bolted.

"Wha?!" Then, as confused as Hans was, Corrin looked over the bridge. "Why? Did Father truly?" No, Corrin refused to believe that his, no it just wasn't possible. He didn't realize that the clearly evil sword was reacting in his hand. Alas, when the sword dragged him to his doom, he was surprised. But, what was the point of being surprised? It was possible now, that maybe, Garon planned his death. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He was falling into the abyss, but due to plot reasons, he survived and, conveniently, fell asleep. It was short lived, since, you know, the story goes on. "Wha-where am I?" wondered the prince.

* * *

"Ah, Lord Corrin! You're awake!" Corrin awoke and looked around, but there was no one there.

"Excuse me? Is someone there?"

"Y-yes? Lord Corrin? I'm right here."

Still nothing. What was going on? He clearly heard a woman's voice. Wait, what happened? He remembered a creature fall with him, and then, what was it? A bright light? Something enveloped around him, yes, and now he's here. "I'm sorry, but I don't see anyone."

A blue creature dropped slowly from the sky. "Here I am, Lord Corrin. Are you alright?"

Corrin blinked. "Um, yes?" He couldn't believe what he saw. A blue fish with a cute little handkerchief on head.

"Oh good, I thought I had lost you there for a second." said the fish. "I brought you here using my power, and I was worried that you might have." The fish turned around.

"Excuse me, but I have no idea who you are."

"Huh? Wait, Lord Corrin! It's me, Lilith."

It awhile before that registered into Corrin's brain. "WHAT!?" His mouth was wide open. "Lilith? Is that really you?"

"Yes, this may be a surprise to you but I'm not human, I'm a dragon."

"Yes, I can see that." Though in his mind, Corrin thought this. 'So she's not a floating fish, then.'

"You see, Lord Corrin, I brought you to the Astral Plane, it is a realm parallel to your own. The divine First Dragons allowed us to inhabit this dimension." The fish used a massive amount of power to bring in! A, a, a frickin' treehouse… But it's still amazing, I guess… What a let down.

"Lilith! You can use Dragon Veins here?"

"Yes. The power of the First Dragons flows freely in this realm. You should know that space and time operate differently here as well…"

"That's amazing!" He looked around. "I don't see anyone else here. Aren't there others?"

"No… There's no one else here…" Lilith floated quietly.

"Oh." Corrin looked down. "I'm sorry for any memories I may have brought up."

"Don't worry. It's fine." Lilith smiled at Corrin. "I feel better with you here, Corrin. I'm not as lonely with you here, though, you should probably get some rest."

"Right. Well then, see you later."

After some much need rest, Corrin was raring to go. "Lilith, I'll be leaving now."

"Huh?!"

"I have to go, my siblings need me."

"Yes, I heard you, but do you want to leave now? I-I mean, can't you stay here awhile longer? It's happy here, no war, violence, pain."

"Yes, but I can't stay here forever. My siblings will be looking for me."

Lilith had hints of sadness, maybe because she knew that it will never happen. "Alright. I will open the portal, but be careful out there!"

"Okay then.."

"Wait!" Lilith called out.

"Yes?"

"You should know that you will arrive at the same location that I transported us. So watch out for Hoshidans!"

"Right, thanks Lilith!" said Corrin as he left the Astral Plane. "I'll see you later!"

* * *

When Corrin landed, he was greeted with the sound of silence. "Ah, the sweet refreshing air." Though it was short lived. He heard a voice cry out, and *BOOM!* he was knocked the fug out. What an idiot.

* * *

 **Wow, what an idiot. Just kidding! I know that Corrin is a Gary-sue but, what of Justin? What will be of his Fate? You'll need to read the manga, er, Fanfiction to find out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before I go on, I have to put a disclaimer. This fanfic will have relgious themes. I thought that this would have been the most logical way to implement a character into the Fates universe. The purpose of the prologue is to explain why Justin Pendragon is there, why he does what he does, and make fun of everything. I have nothing against religion or faith, that's why it's the prologue. The prologue isn't mandatory, so just enjoy Part 1 when releases then. I am not endorsing Caholic propaganda. You can believe what ever you want, it's just part of the story. Thank you! _**

* * *

 **Ch.4: Jazz up the Deal:**

When Jojo awakened, he was blinded by a bright white light. 'Where the hell am I' he wondered to himself. Though, he was laying in a very uncomfortable bed, the white the warmth of the light making him feel, oddly, relaxed. He got up from his rest and looked around. More white. He knew that this should worry him, yet the light kept him calm. He kept looking and looking, 'till he remembered what had happened. "OH SCHIST! MOTHER! FATHER! LUCAS!" he yelled. … But to no avail, all he heard was the lone echo of his voice. The vast white never ending made the situation worse.

"Hey now, why the long face?" Jojo heard a voice say. He saw a man turn around, but… how did he not notice him before. "Hm... " The man got up and was inspecting the boy with caring and warming eyes, almost as if he was the one who was producing this calming effect. "Yep, you're the one." said the man as he scratched his beard.

"Huh?" wondered the boy. 'Who is this guy and why is he here? Where are the hell my parents?'

"All in due time, my child."

"What?"

"Don't worry, everything will make sense soon."

"Wait, I don't even know you, man."

"Well… Let's say that you don't, exactly."

"I don't-"

"Yes, you don't know what's going on, and neither do I, but my father wants to speak with you."

"Hold on, you think you can make me do something with no knowledge at all, not even information on-

"My father can help you with your situation about your family, or so I've heard." That shut Justin up rapidly. "Thought so," said the man as he brushed his long, blonde hair out of his eyes. "Now then, Justin, we should get going."

"O-okay, wait. Wait, how the h311 do you know my name?"

"First of all, I would mind your language, geez, children read this fanfic. Second of all, I'll tell you when we see father. He's not too far, he's like 2 rooms near here."

"That still doesn't-"

"Wait, my dear child."

"You have a tendency to interrupt my-"

"Well, you do have questions, but all in due time, Justin." Well, if someone tells you he can help your family, what would you do. You would follow whoever just to find out what happened. Past the white light filled room that Jojo laid, was a door with a strong presence, that even Jojo can feel it.

"Wh-what is that?""Hm? Oh, so you have felt this immense energy coming from within the room,

correct?" Jojo nodded with his cheeks growing red. "Yes, well then, that is my father's energy."

This completely blew Jojo's mind. 'Who in the hell is he?' the boy thought to himself.

"It seems you have forgotten, but I would so mind your language, children do in fact read this. Also, my father does not happen to be fond of people who use profanity. We simply do not have the budget to keep censoring the words."

"O-oh, right." said the boy waveringly. It was a strange feeling almost like he was reading his mind… The two continued walking until they reached a twin door, almost like a throne room door.

"Here we are, after you." The man motioned for Jojo to walk into the room

"Okay… I'll go in."

It was time, the moment the boy was waiting for, and the one where he would finally get some answers. There was a bright light followed by a loud booming voice. "Who dares to enter my room?" The lights were just an example of the immense power radiating from the figure. The loud voice just being awe inspiring to Jojo. But then he heard the younger bearded man say,"Father, it's just me, and I brought the child." Suddenly, the lights died and the voice shrank down, completely ruining the effect the captivated Jojo. "Eh? Oh! You must be the young Pendragon, correct?"

"Wh-what?"

"I know, I know being in my presence might be shocking at first, but you'll get used to it."

"E-excuse me?"

"Don't worry all your questions will be answered, I know that the readers are just dying to hear them, or is it read? I don't really know."

"I'm sorry, I don't follow…"

"Ah, yes well, where to begin, hm?"

"Father, I believe we should start from There."

"Excuse me…" mumbled the shy and confused teen.

"But then he would probably be even more confused, my son." The older one said.

"Excuse me." said the teen with a bit more confidence.

"That is true, yet it happens to be our only option." The younger one said.

"Excuse me!" the teen was practically yelling now.

"Well, we could always lie to him."

"Father! You of all people should know that you mustn't do that."

"Heh heh, I merely jest, my son. We should just-"

"EXCUSE ME, DAMNIT!" screamed the teen. He blushed profoundly. "Sorry, but I don't know where the hell I am and I'm very confused and I think that I just want some F #$ing answers."

"Well I never." said the older man with a disgusted expression. "Heavens, he's a rude one is he not?"

"Yes, well, we are blabbering about how we are going to break it to him, and yet we are not telling him about it."

"So, what does that mean?" asked the child.

"Well, we have something extremely important to tell you."

The boy with a slight annoyed tone replied," Well, what is it? I was promised that I would get answers and I need them now more than ever. You two are just foreshadowing more and more and I feel like won't ever find the truth to it."

"Well, what would you like to know," said the two men at the same time.

"Well, first things first, who are you two and where am I?"

"Ah, that is an easy question to respond to," said the older looking one. "Yet it happens to be the hardest to answer."

"Well, I'm waiting for that answer."

"Um, well, we are not responsible for anything that happens. So if any-"

"Stop procrastinating and answer my question."

"Okay, ahem." The older man regained his composer. "I am what you mortals know as God. This man next to me is my only son, the King of Jews, Jesus Christ. You are in Heaven, since you died when you were hit by a car, yet you are still thought to be in a coma back where you are from." A silence passed. "I told you it wasn't that hard to answer but you probably don't believe me."

The boy just blinked and stared at the two. His mind raced, and his knees felt we at the sight of the two. "E-eh? EH?!" It was too much for Jojo to handle and he, promptly, passed out.

"Father! I told you this would happen!"

"Oh no. Hm… Well this does present a problem then, right? Well, in any case you could just use your Stand to wake him up, no?"

"Why is it always up to me to use my Stand? You can use your just as well."

"That true, but it's better if you use yours, you are my son after all."

"Fine, but if anything strange happens, then it's your fault. 「MIRACLE!」" said the Son of God as his Stand's power activated. The power filled Jojo with a certain scent, but then the Stand proceeded to continuously slap Jojo until he woke up.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" said the boy with a mad look on his face. He rubbed his face. "Christ, my glasses could have broken."

"But they didn't, did they? Another thing, you yell too much the fanfic writer can only make you scream so much before the gag gets old." muttered Jesus. He was quite tired of Jojo's antics.

"Now you are making even less sense. First you tell I'm dead and in the presence of God, and now this? I just don't understand it, it is impossible. There's no scientific evidence, no proof!"

"Well, you see, everything happens for a reason." explained Jesus. "That being said, with the power of my father, we had chosen you for something big."

"That big reason is why you are here, my child. You see I have seen the future and something devastating will happen to your world." God scratched his white beard. "Your parents are in a coma-like state, but will die soon enough."

"What?"

"Yes, you are dead and your parents are dying." God said bluntly.

"Oh. Oh no… Lucas… He…" The outcome for his younger brother would be devastating.

"Yes, precisely. You are worried about your younger brother, eh? Well, I have a little bargain of sorts for you. A deal, if you will."

"No, no, no, no."

"Hey, Jojo." God snapped and immediately caught Jojo's attention."Look, there is a way where we can help each other out, and nobody has to suffer." The boy brushed away the words of God and kept muttering over and over the possibilities, all the pain that would be caused to Lucas. Jojo felt another blow to his stomach which less painful than the last one, but, granted, it still hurt. "Hey! What was that?" The boy still held his stomach in pain. "Hey! Come one, will you please listen?"

"Ow… That hurt a lot… Something invisible attacked me…" replied Jojo. "Fine… What do you want, I do anything."

"Anything?"

"Yes, geez, wouldn't you know since you're God and all? Though why do I get the feeling like it's going to be long and tedious?"

"I suppose I would have know that, yes." God pulled out a file and looked in it. "Yes, but before I tell you anything." He tossed the file into a special pile. "How does a vacation sound?"

* * *

 **Okay, I know what you're thinking. He's making fun of religion? Outrageous! Don't worry, it's the prolouge, I have to make the story make sense somehow. The other parts will not have or limit the amount of religious themes, but remember: This is Fire Emblem. Religion is quite influentual in these games, so I can do this. Also, I don't care what you believe in, you do you out there! I do not mean to offend anyone or anything. Plz don't hate, it'll make sense later in the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Not gonna lie. I _hate_ this chapter. So much, in fact, that you can go ahead and skip it entirely if you so wish. I don't care. It's _sooooo_ worthless. By the by, if you have time, I have a lil' question to ask of thee. I wrote my own personal lyrics of the SONO CHI NO SADAME OP for this fanfic. If you want to see it, let me know in the review section. I want to make you guys enjoy this. Thank you and see y'all later.**

* * *

 **Ch.5: Hoshido, The Worthless Plot Element:**

When Corrin awoke, he was blinded by a bright light. Wait, why am I getting deja vu? No matter. _'Where am I?'_ he wondered to himself. Though, he was laying in a very comfortable bed. _'Hm, I feel back at home. How odd...'_

"Hey! Wake up!"

"Hm?" He saw a woman. A woman with a fiery expression.

"Hey, you're awake. Finally." She responded while tending a small fire.

"Oh! You're Rinkah."

"Yes, I'm Rinkah." She took a pan out of the flame. The crimson plasma danced around, sending waves of heay towards Corrin. She handed Corrin a piece of pipin' hot carne. Meat. "You're in a flame tribe village in Hoshidan territory." She said whlie taking a bite of her own food.

"Oh... Then I assume I'm captured and going to be executed?" Corrin said. He had worry on his face.

"Captured, yes. Though I don't think you are going to be executed." He heard footsteps.

"Gods, they're here already, aren't they?"

"Yes. It's time to go." She said as she chained Corrin up.

Corrin had to walk to the capital of Hoshido. He wasn't chained up though. Which he found a little strange. They were greeted by the ninja, Kaze. "Welcome back, Prince Corrin."

"So we meet again. Though, I think- wait, what was that?" Though they left before they could ask Kaze anymore questions. That line confused Corrin. 'So they know I'm a prince then.' Corrin thought to himself. 'I'm probably going to be a hostage for negotiation then.' He thought of his fate as they approached the gates of the Hoshidan castle. Who knows what will happen.

"Here we are."

"So, what will become of me?" Corrin asked, thinking about the possibilities for his body.

"I'll take him to the throne room, Rinkah. You can wait outside."

"Fine."

They were greeted by a lobster. " Welcome back, Kaze. Good work." said the lobster.

"Thank you, Lord Ryoma."

"Did…did you just say Lord Ryoma?"

"Yes, this is the high prince of Hoshido, Lord Ryoma." replied Kaze.

"Oh."

"Hmm…" Ryoma stared at Corrin intensely.

"Well, what are you waiting for? If you're going to execute me, please get on with it.

Instead, a beautiful woman appeared. "I cannot believe it is really you…" She looked at Corrin with such a sad look.

"I'm sorry, do we know each other?" Corrin was honestly confused.

"Oh, I've missed you so much! Come here, Corrin, my sweet child!" The woman hugged Corrin.

"Huh!?Your sweet child?! What are you talking about? That's not possible…"

* * *

 ** _You know what. This is boring. Deus chaptar is sao dam boering. I don't care about the laws I'm breaking with this. I'm the goddamn narrator and I will use my powers to skip the boring bits. So in order for that to happen. AbrakaDABra. *generic magical sound effect* Done. I skipped the pointless chapter. Here's the end dialouge. I don't care, I want the other guy to come in._**

* * *

"Thank you so much for coming to our aid. Those monsters would have caused more damage if you hadn't come. I have to ask, though… Who are you?" The cute princess asked.

"Oh, my name is-"

The eldest sister finished his sentence. "His name is Corrin." She had clear signs of tears in her eyes.

"Er, yes. Nice to meet you properly." Hinoka hugged Corrin.

"Hinoka? Are you OK?" The youngest princess was confused. Who was this person and why is Hinoka hugging him.

"Finally…after all these years… I…I've missed you so much." Hinoka began sobbed. "S-sorry…"

"Oh! Um…" The situation reminded him of Camilla, but lite on the obsession.

"Hinoka was so attached to you when you were little, Avatar. When you were taken from us, she cried for months. One day she stopped crying and pick up the naginata. And I will say…if you ever find yourself facing business end of her weapon… …you will soon be filled with major regrets about your life decisions. She vowed to bring you back to us someday… And now here you are."

"So you all are my siblings then?"

"Yes," repiled Ryoma. "Though there one missing, and he's a little on the emotional side."

"Hm…" This entire situation reminded him of his life at Nohr. How strange, for it seems like this was orchestrated, no?

Later, near a lake, far after a bunch of plot and dialogue that is worthless for the reader, 'cause they should have played the damn game in the first place, lies Corrin. "I can't stop thinking about Xander. Or about Camilla, Leo, and Elise…" There was a beautiful song be sung nearby. "Hm? What a beautiful song…" He started to follow the location of the music. He saw a beautiful maiden in the distance. He felt his heart leap. She continued singing until she noticed him. Corrin blushed immensely. "Er, hello. I'm sorry to bother you. I just got lost in your singing. There is something about that song captivated me…" He looked down at the ground. He stared at her and that embarrassed him. But then she spoke.

"You must be Prince Corrin, correct?." she said.

"Y-yes. And you are?"

"I'm Azura. A former princess of Nohr."

"Former? I don't understand." Her words confused Corrin "If that were true, surely I would have heard of you. I grew up with the Nohrian royal family…"

"I'm afraid I've been here a long time. After you were taken by the Nohrians, the Hoshidan forces retaliated. They tried desperately to get you back, but they failed again and again. However, I wasn't as heavily guarded. Hoshidan ninja easily kidnapped me. I suppose we've both been hostages for most of our lives…"

"Gods…I'm so sorry."

"No, it's OK. I may technically be a hostage, but I've lived a happy life. The people of Hoshido have accepted me as one of their own. Even Queen Mikoto herself treats me as if I were her daughter."

"Does she? Hmm…"

"Did something happen between you and Queen Mikoto?" asked Azura.

"No. I just don't know what to do. She seems perfectly lovely, but I don't feel any connection to her. But she loves me. And so do all my blood siblings-who I've just met."

"I understand. If I were to return to Nohr, I suspect I'd feel the same way."

The two were strangers, but they were already talking like old friends. "Do you think you could start over there? Live a new life among strangers?"

"No. Given a choice, I would prefer to stay here in Hoshido. Queen Mikoto is a peace-loving ruler. King Garon is not." She did have a point though."So, Corrin…what are you going to do?" She asked. "You are able to return to Nohr if you desire it."

"I-I don't know. For now, I'm just going to spend some time thinking." He turned around. "I'll see you later Azura, I'm need to go think about it." She was something else, no? She intrigued Corrin. ' _She's just like me, in a sense.'_ Corrin thought to himself. Well, now Corrin had to decide what he was going to do. And, as the narrator, I will say our hero's fate will very well be decided soon.

When Gawain awoke all he saw was black. Pitch darkness. Oh, he has awakened." Gawain heard a low voice say. "How quaint."

"Who's there?" asked Gawain. "I can't see a thing."

"Amazing that you survived." Gawain heard the same voice talk to him. "How, determined. Hmm. I see what you want in your heart."

"Wha-what?" A light suddenly shone and revealed a dark figure standing. "Who are you."

"Heh, your can be quite useful for to me. You're not like the other one. You're… different." The figure laughed. "But in a good way."

"I'm sorry," Gawain pulled out his sword. "But I have a dream that must be accomplished."

"I can help you, with my power. But you must submit to me first. I can help you with her."

Gawain stopped. "You can… help me?"

"Heh heh, you seem interested. I can help you, but you must pass a test first."

"I'll do it!" Gawain was excited. "Just tell me what I need to do."

"Heh, I need to see if your body can handle it."

"Anything, anything I can do. I'm very strong willed."

"Alright, let's see." The voice echoed. "IF YOU CAN HANDLE THIS!" energy poured out of the figure's body and poured into Gawain.

Gawain yelling and wreathed in pain. It lasted for a long time. "Wha-what is this?"

"Hmm… you survived that. The other survived as well, but couldn't take in as much as you can. Maybe, you could handle more?"

"Would it help me?" Gawain was panting. The energy entered his body and made him feel weak. "Will it make me stronger."

"Of course." The figure motioned for Gawain to come with him. "Follow me, my servants must help with this next part."

"Of course, um?"

"Milord, just call me that." said the figure.

"Ah, yes. Thank you, milord." Gawain said with a smile creeping on his face. "Heh."

* * *

 **God, was this chapter frustrating to write. I had to change it up to add some feeling to Corrin and Azura, but no, I'm sure I failed horribly at that. Who cares? Now, we can get to the meat of this sandwich. Jooooooooooooojo! Lessa go!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So again here I Stand and here I post. In these next few chapters, our 'hero' Justin Pendragon will go thorough vigorous training to fulfill his mission. This has a bit of a part where they make fun of him and his body, but I don't mean that in a IRL way. I have no problem with how others see their body type, it's just the way they are. Not everyone is perfect, so I can't even say that I have a stellar body, 'cause I don't. I again do not wish to offend anyone throughout this story, or any story for that matter. It's a shame if others do.**

* * *

 **Ch.6: Rocky roadin':**

' _Ya know, this is not what I had in mind.'_ thought Jojo to himself. ' _I die only to... to study again!?'_ He watched his angelic teacher. _'So damn, boooooring.'_

"Mister Pendragon!"

"HUh?! Ye-yes?"

"I would advise you shut up and pay attention."

"Ye-yes sir." Though it always confused him. It's like these people can read his mind. "Sir, I have a question."

"Hm? Yes?"

"Can I be excused? This class is too damn boring for me." groaned Jojo. "I already know this material..."

"Mister Pendragon! You are in class! I would like it if you followed our Lord's orders and studied. Just because you are ordered here by God, doesn't mean you can do want ever you like. We have rules about this. So, I say you cannot leave."

"And I say I want to leave."

"That's it! Go to the principal's office." He left without a word. A small smile forming on his face. At last, freedom!

* * *

"I want to speak with God!" demanded Jojo as he arrived at the castle.

"Excuse me, but he's busy at the moment." said the receptionist at the desk.

"He said that I can just walk in at anytime."

"I'm sorry, but if you're not a person of importance, you cannot go in." Great, he skipped class just to fail in getting what he wanted.

"But!"

"Look, kid, I'm very busy. Want I says goes, you hear?"

When he heard the word 'kid' his eyes closed halfway and he looked at her as to say 'really, you're gonna go with that?' "Oh," he said sarcastically. "I get it." He sat down in a chair and looked outside the window before exclaiming. "LOOK! There's a *Insert generic attractive movie actor* outside!"

"Wait, what?" said the receptionist. "A *Generic movie actor* is outside?"

"Yes, and he's so generic and movie actor-y." Upon hearing those words, the woman bolted from her seat and left her post. "Hah! What a gullible person. And I said there's a generic movie actor. Not even a name just the words 'Generic movie actor'."

So he let himself inside God's home, ignoring the fact that it was probably very sinful that he's skipping school and he lied to God's receptionist. "Eh, He chose me, so He'll probably let it slide." He started sneaking towards the throne room. He was watching out of guards and such. "Why the hell would someone have a goddamn receptionist in a castle with guards guarding the place?" Hey, don't ask me, ask God. Though he finally arrived at the throne room and looked at the door. "Sheesh, this ominous energy I feels, well, ominous." And the boy opened the door.

"Father, I just think that doing that will interrupt the balance of the planet."

"Bah! I already did the same thing on other planets. Remember, my son, that planet is uninhabited."

"Yes, but it will eventually have life again."

The two were having an argument.

"Um, excuse me?" The two gods looked at Jojo. "Heya, it's me."

"Pendragon! Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Um, I would prefer if you didn't call me by my last name."

"Well now, you don't suppose WE should call you by your nickname, correct?"

"I mean, only my parents call me that. It's not like I have friends…"

"Well, we'll call you by your first name then. Now, what is it you want, Justin?"

"O-oh yeah, right, I want to test out of the class." Jojo said with a determined face.

"WHAT!?" said the two gods. "You can't do that! That is simply not possible!" said Jesus. "Father said that you can't do that."

"I say it is!" said Jojo. "I don't care what it takes! That class is for children."

"Well, you are a child." Jesus remarked.

This seemed to offend Jojo. "What's that supposed to mean?" Jojo said with a growing distaste.

"It means you are not mature."

"Why does everyone think just because I'm young, I can't do things an adult can?" Jojo balled his fist and turned around. "Bah! Forget it, I'll go. Thanks for nothin'. I should have know you can't do anything."

"Fine, leave! Now, Father, what were we talking about again."

"Hold on," said his father, still on the subject of Jojo testing out. "There was once an angel who did the very thing Justin is wanting to do." "But, Father." "It's not completely impossible, but he will need to take this tactics test to make sure." "But-!"

"Yes! I'll do it. I don't know why you gave me 1000 yrs. to finish my tactics studies when I already know a lot." "Well, then on to the test, then."So God had to set up the testing room for Jojo.

"Father! Why did you do that for him?"

The god smiled. "You see, son, he wants to do the mission. I heard him say that he hates his parents, but if he truly did hate them, would he be so eager to be done with the classes?"

"I think he's just impatient."

"Ah, well, that might also be it, but look at him." The two saw Justin furiously writing on the test. His eyes were burning with passion. "See, he has DETERMINATION."

"Uh, Father? Can we use that? I feel like we could get a copyright strike for that."

"Oh don't worry about that, it's under fair use."

"Oh, but we are getting off topic. Why should we care about that? Don't we want him to complete your mission? So wouldn't it be better to make sure he knows the material?"

"Well, yes, but there is another reason I chose him."

"I feel like you are not going to tell me."

God laughed. "No, I will tell you. Quick, look into his file."

Jesus grabbed the boy's file. "Okay, nothing is strange here."

"Keep reading."

"...Extremely intelligent… High IQ… Learns quickly..."

"That's exactly it."

"Yes, he's an extremely intelligent young man, but I don't see how that is useful. Anyone could do that."

"His brains is exactly what this mission needs."

"Father, I'm sorry, but YOU haven't even told ME what the mission is."

"I will tell that to you too. Later, but I will tell you." They heard a knock on the door.

"I'm done." said Jojo with the test in his hand. "Where do I put it?"

"HUH!?" The two men were surprised. "W-wait, hold on. Justin, what do you mean you're done?"

"I'm finished with the test. Like I said, it's too damn easy. Urk! I'm sorry, it kinda slipped out." Jesus took the test out of Jojo's hand. God's eyes were wide open.

"F-father, he truly is done!" Jesus said after reading it for a couple of times.

"Let me see that!" God took the paper viciously from his son's hand. "I will grade his paper."

"I'll check his file for any errors, Father."

"My word! HE GOT EVERYTHING CORRECT!" yelled out God.

"Yeah, I know. It was easy, chill dude."

"No one has ever done that!" said God. "Hah hah! You're the perfect choice! I knew that this mission was for you!"

"Father, I do believe we made an error in our research, but I will like to discuss it with you after he leaves."

"Why yes, like the readers, I need to know what that error is."

"Father, by doing that, you're essentially spoiling and/or teasing the readers."

"So, should I just leave or-?" Jojo asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yes! Go! Come back tomorrow morning."

Jojo promptly left.

* * *

"Father, I think he might have a Stand." Jesus said after Jojo left.

"What?!" The older man was shocked. "I think I would know about _that_ , wouldn't you think?

"I know it's crazy, but I do believe he might have one."

"Impossible, I am God, and I don't see him having one."

"But, Father, how else would you explain th-that!?" he pointed to the paper.

"Son, his file does not mention a Stand. I cannot even see it with my own."

"I know, but remember he somehow blocked off your PSI when you used it on him."

The God thought about this situation. "You are correct, hm… Maybe he does have a Stand. In any case, you know how to make sure he has one, okay?"

"Fine, I'll just have to use my「Love Train」on him. 「Miracle」never fails..." Jesus said.

"Right. Until tomorrow, then." God said as he left his son to ponder.

* * *

The next day couldn't arrive any sooner. Justin Pendragon tested out of his tactics class, and boy, oh boy, were people pissed because of that.

"Yikes, I don't have many fans do I?"

"Grr, I knew that this would happen." said God. "I need to calm everyone down, so stay here with Jesus until I'm done."

"Okay, see you later." God nodded at Jojo's words.

"I don't know why the writer is extending your story." Jesus muttered.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing." Jesus said after recovering from the 4th wall break. "Oh! Though I have received your new schedule." Jesus pulled out a piece of paper. Jojo ran up and ripped the paper out of his hand.

"Yes! I'm out! But why do I have Tactics For Angles Adv.?"

"Well the fic writer isn't creative, so…"

"No, not that, I mean why do I still have to take a tactics class?"

"You still have more to learn about that. Why you need that class is beyond me." Jesus scratched his beard. "Though it does give some insight on what your mission is. Hm, tactics."

"Um, Mister Jesus Sir?"

"Oh? Yes, I am sorry. I zoned out."

"Yes, well. Are you essentially telling me YOU don't know what my heckin' mission is?"

"Um, that is correct."

Jojo breathed in. He clenched his fist. He said nothing all he did was look at his schedule. "Okay, I see he got my request for a music class."

"Yeah, well my father wanted you to have at least one luxury."

"I see." He looked at the paper more closely. "Hey, it says that 'more to come later'. What does that mean?"

"Oh, that's a great question. Well, my father wants you to learn tactics and then learn combat later."

"Are you sure about that? You said a second ago that you don't even know what the mission is."

"I-I believe that this is the plan." "Hello, guys, I have arrived." said God.

"Oh, Father. How did the people take it?"

"Oh, that?" God laughed. "I told them that Jojo only has intelligence. He, is in fact, lower than that of an average angle, with the sole reason being that he cannot use any divine powers yet."

"Are you saying I'm below average?" asked Jojo. "I'm pretty sure I tested out for that very reason."

"Well, yes, essentially." replied God. Jojo turned around to leave. "Wait, Justin!" Jojo stopped. "Look, you need to go along with this. Make the others believe that you have no physical strength yet." God looked at Jojo. "And with your body type, that should be easy for anyone to see."

"Hey, are ya calling me fat?!" God walked up to Jojo. "Not at all my boy, I'm just saying that your body type needs to be fixed for your mission." God poked Jojo belly. "And I see that you need to go on a diet as well."

"Wait, what? You are calling me fat!" Jojo said covering his stomach, feeling the weight of his chub leak thorough. "I know I eat a little TOO much but still..."

"I jest, I jest. But in all seriousness, you will need to get in better shape for your mission."

Jojo looked down. "Fine, I'll do it." He then smiled. "I always wanted to cut down and get gains instead."

"So? You will do it?"

"Yeah Boss, I'll do it."

"Well then, I suppose I'll add that to your class list, no?" And God added another class for Jojo. "You should get going, class starts soon."

As Jojo left, God asked his son, "Did you do the test?"

"Oh! Yes, and the results came negative, Father."

"So the boy doesn't have a Stand then, hm? That is VERY peculiar." said God as he scratched his beard and watched Jojo through his Stand. "This is very interesting now, eh?"

* * *

 **Fini de chapter seis. End of chapter 6. I like to think that making Justin Pendragon a character in the way that he's unsure of going, but has too anyway is a good idea for a person. Like whenever someone gets homework, they don't wanna really do it, yet they do since consequence is something I personally don't like. Very interesting...**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have almost the entire** **prologue finished. I could probably finish it all tomorrow, but I doubt it. But that's not what you're here for, right? You're here for plot, plot, and more plot. So I'll shut my trap and let you read.**

* * *

 **Ch.7: A Ripple Through Time**

Here we are, Jojo's new class. Weight Training. He was quite new to the experience, but he was sure he got it all down by now. He took notes on how every machine, every exercise, every position worked. He was there pumping iron, and getting gains 'I will do this,' he thought. 'I WILL help my family.' This thought fueled his DETERMINATION more. I think we can use that. His body was enraged at the thought of his mother and father, yet it was Lucas who calmed him down. If he was raised with the thought of his family dying when he was young, it would certainly cause some illness to form later, and that… No. Jojo will prevent that from happening.

"Heya, bud. You okay there?"

"Huh?" That snapped Jojo out of his daydream. "What?"

"Well, it's just that you've been pumping that dumbbell for awhile now, and you had a mad look on your face while doing it."

"Oh, well, I was just thinking about something. Don't worry about it."

"Well if ya need anything, ask us. We all are equal in this glorious house of gains. We have the regular types of church, and then, we have the church of Iron. REPS FO' JESUS!" The angel said the last part while flexing his muscles. They rippled across his body.

Jojo looked at the buff angel, and blinked, _'Oh God, he's hardcore 'bout this ain't he?'_ "Well… I'll keep that in mind."

"Well, in the meantime, can I get a spot?" asked the buff angel.

Next up was Music for Angels. 'Why does every class have the word *Angel* in it?' He thought to himself. He had no more time to think, though. He had to get his clarinet and saxophone from the main desk. After that, he had to go to practice, and then he would be put in a class with a rank system. 'Oh it just never ends does it?' He sat down in his section.

"Would you like to introduce yourself, mister?"

"O-oh? Um, m-my name is Pendragon, Justin Pendragon is my name. Though people have called me J-Jojo on a number of occasions."

"Well then, shall we play?"

'Why the hell was I so embarrassed?' he thought to himself. 'I know that I'm scarred of people, but these are angel, it's not like they will judge me.'

He started to blow into his clarinet, letting the sweet melody take his body over. (Play Rhosymedre by Ralph Vaughan Williams) The deep tone of the instrument taking over his body. He closed his eyes and played the melody even louder. The relaxation of the tune with how the band was in tune with each other was beautiful. Never has Justin been so glad to be in a band. The song was a beautiful piece and the boy couldn't help but smile at his thoughts.

"M-Mr. Pendragon…"

"Hm, yes?" He asked.

"Um, have you always played like that?"

"Hm? Why, yes."

"You mean you can sight read music and learn it like *SNAP* that?"

"Oh. That. Yes, it been an ability I have. Though my mother doesn't like it. She doesn't like me dwelling into music, it distracts a child from working."

"I'm sorry but, Mr. Pendragon, you could be a music prodigy."

"Aw, now you're just teasing me."

"I'm serious." The director looked at the rest of the ensemble "Everyone, take rest of the day off." And everyone left. The empty room gave the band director the cue. He grabbed a phone and called someone. "Hello, yes may I speak with Him? Yes, it's about that. Oh, yes, hello? Yes, well…"

* * *

"Hey, I'm back."

"Oh, Justin."

"Yeah, I got your message."

"I assume you mean my father."

"Well, yes."

"He's busy arranging files and other things like that."

"I see, so he's busy."

"Yes, but you arrived so early. I would have thought that you would you know go out or do something like that."

"Well, I finished my homework in class, so I have nothing else to do."

"Don't you have friends here?"

"Um, no."

Jesus shook his head. "I would have assumed you would have acquired some companions by now."

"First of all, why did your speech change? Second of all, I don't make friends easily."

"Oh, the reason my speech change to something more noble is because the writer fell asleep during writing this."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense."

"But still, you should try to meet people and gain friends."

"I don't get along well with others, dude." Jesus shrugged. Maybe the kid was right. If he was selected by his father to go on a mission that only he knows what it is, then maybe he shouldn't get any friends. Not yet at least.

"I'm back, my son." God came in running. "So, you are here. Listen. I went over and over the file, and I found an anomaly."

"Well, what's wrong?" asked Jojo. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"In reality, nothing. Though it may help us on your mission." The God looked at his son. "I told you he was the perfect candidate." Jesus rolled his eyes, as to say 'whatever'. "Now then, Justin. I need you to breathe for me."

"Huh? Why do you need me to breathe?"

"Just do it."  
"Okay?" And he breathed in a huge gulp of air.

"There! Right there! That is the anomaly."

"I-I'm sorry, Father, but I don't see it?" Jesus said

"Yeah, I don't see it either, and I'm supposed to be the one with the anomaly." Jojo said.

"Look how you breathe! That shortness of breath! That, right there, is the anomaly." The two were confused by God's words.

"You still don't see it?" The god shook his head. "This simply won't do. Hm… Ah! I got it. Look, Justin, grab something metallic and breathe again." The boy did as he was told. The second he touched the piece of metal a weak, but colorful, burst of energy went through the metal.

Jojo's eyes widened. "YO! What the 'heck' was that." Thank me for the censor later. "What was that?"

"Don't worry about that," said the god. "Worry about what you just did."

"Right, right," nodded the boy. "But still. What was that thing that I did?"

"Heh, well you see. Here, up in Heaven, we angels produce a lot of energy. Since you are dead, technically, your body also need to be modified to produce the amount of energy." God smiled. "Though, you are quite special. You already have the energy in you. We decided to call this form "Ascension". So you are in the "Ascended" form."

"That still doesn't explain the electricity from my hands."

"I'm getting there, and it's actually energy. When you were a child, you had a tendency to get shock from metal, clothes, and stuff like that, correct?"

"Yes, but I never thought anything of it."

"Well, it turns out that you are not breathing like a normal human."

"Wait, what? I'm breathing abnormally then."

"Yes, but this form of breathing produces a type of energy called 'Hamon'."

"Hamon?"

"Yes, Hamon. A sacred breathing technique. A technique developed by a god to defeat demons and such."

"I'm sorry, I don't follow."

"You mustn't worry about it. I will help you learn to control it." He walked up to the boy. "But I can see you have a lot of work to do if you want to master this technique."

"Will it help me on the journey?"

"It will help you immensely."

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Good, it's not like you had a choice either way."

"Oh, wait what?"

"You should also work harder to lose that weight like I told you."

"You callin' me fat?"

"Yes." Jojo looked offended. "It will not help your body store more energy, it will also help you be healthy. So, you should work harder in your class. Hamon breathing and strength will be intertwined if you get a good body." He looked at the boy's body. "I see we have a bit of work to do." Jojo glared at the god. "If you can produce Hamon, then maybe? Well, we'll see when you improve. You may go now."

Jojo sighed. "Gimme a f****** break."

* * *

 **That's all you get today my doods. I'll try to put the rest tomorrow if I can. What I like about this chapter is how the jokes basically wrote them selves. I like the interactions Justin has with an omnipotent force and doesn't even care. I wonder what else he has in store? We'll find out in Part 1, no? Anyways, Rhosymedre is an amazing tune and I enjoyed playing it. The music was just beautiful. I would definitely recommend giving it a listen.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch.8: Memeingful Delights**

"Father, how?" Jesus asked when Jojo left.

God merely laughed. "Did you actually doubt him?"

"N-no, but these results are impossible. He's learning at an exponential rate."

"We discovered that his Hamon breathing was inherited, not forced, so that may result in his ability to master it quickly."

"That is very impressive, yet you do not see the problem, Father?"

"I see no problem."

"He does not have a SINGLE friend. Not one. He prefers to practice his technique in his room all day."

"Hm, know that you mention it, it is a problem." He turned around. "In any case, that is his affairs, not ours. Let him solve that."

"But-"

"No 'Buts', I said what's final." He wrapped his arm around his son. "Now, let us see what our angel is up to."

"Kid, you sure you can handle this?"

Jojo was huffing and in pain. "Yeah, I can do this all day."

"Look man, I used PSI on you, and you're already tired. I can tell that you improved your strength by a lot though."

"Thanks *Huff* , but compliments will get you nowhere with me."

"Look, let's stop. What you need to do is to learn PSI and some magic."

"Wait hol up, I can learn that?"

"Oh, of course. Everyone has at least some ability to develop one. Heck, you can even develop your own moves if you learn well enough." Jojo ran out of there as fast as he could when he heard that. "Um, practice wasn't over, dude." The instructor said as Jojo abandoned him.

"Well," God said as he peered in to the ball. "It looks like he's heading here, no? Don't say anything till I say so, okay?"

"Okay, Father."

"GODWHYDIDN'TYOUTELLMETHATMAGICANDPSICANBELEARNEDBYORDINARYPEOPLE?"

"Well, that was certainly quick."

"WELL? TELLMETELLMETELLMETELLME!"

"Calm down child." God swung his finger in front of Jojo. "You cannot do that any more. You will give the reader a headache. Now, breathe and relax."

"Okay, okay. I just. That's so damn cool! Like telekinesis, and stuff, I dunno. Powers like Magento just attracts me."

"Did-did you just make a pun?"

"I don't know, did I?" Jojo asked with a smug grin.

"N-never mind. Anyway, from what I understood, is that you didn't know people can learn magic, correct?" Jojo nodded. "Well, you're in luck then, since you can learn that and-"

"Might beneficial for my mission, yes I know, you say that to everything I want to learn."

"Oh, you know."

"Yeah, well every time you say that, it delays time and the readers don't have all the time in the world."

"Well, yeah."

"Now, come on, where do I go learn the magiks and shtuff?"

God snapped his fingers and Jesus sighed. "Here, I have a map to the classroom, and look, here's a list of facilities we have up here so you stop bothering us."

Jojo's expression turned dark. "So I'm bothering ya, eh?"

"Well, you visit us every day," God stressed this last part. "Make friends."

"I don't need friends, I don't get along well with people." Jojo took the map and list, and he left the castle. "Hmph, they're people too, so it's not like they'll act any different from them." He looked at his map. "Now then, where's that damn room."

* * *

It's been a couple of months now in Heaven, but thanks to God's Stand, it's been about 5 real world minutes. Yes, quite bizarre, no? Our hero hasn't even gotten a clue as to what his mission could possibly be. "He's close to the being ready."

"Father, you watch that child intently."

"I do. I fear that I do not have the power to do the mission myself, so I will send him."

"Will you at least tell him what the mission is?"

"Later. For now, just watch him."

Jojo was getting stronger. He lost a lot of fat, gained a lot of new abilities, and enjoyed his time staying, but he still doesn't have a lot friends. "Control your chi." He repeated. "Control it." He was making an energy ball and concentrating on keeping it controlled. The feeling, the exertion of energy flowing, his mind focus on one thing. Then, he let it all out, and the energy dissipated.

"Good form, Justin." said the instructor. "You have control over your chi. You passed your test."

"Thank you."

His next class trained his PSI and ESP. When he first took the class, he was confused as how someone can learn psychic powers. Then he found out that it just like magic and, like chi, the body can be made to produce it. So after doing a variety of research, Jojo gained psychic powers. Odd, psychic powers is just magic. "PK Flash."

"Congrats kid, you passed the exam."

"Grassy ass, Señor."

Next was combat, and boy, was he raring to go.

"Hah! You think you improved, kid?"

"Yeah, and I think I can kick your ass now."

"Well, well, well quite cocky aren't we?" The instructor said whlie grabbing a tome.

"Yeah, I learned PSI and Chi energy, and unlike your tome magic, my PSI is my own power."

"Well then, choose a blade and come at me."

He passed...

"You got guts kid, you improved quickly and learned faster."

"Arigatōgozaimasu."

"You know, I don't know why you say thank you like that, but I'm not going to question it.

"Hey, prof., I got a question. Why do we need an army in heaven?"

"Well, we fight demons and we need to be prepared to fight, so yeah. Satan can't control everyone, you know."

"Ah. Also, is it me or do the sword we used a little unbalanced?"

"What? Unbalanced? That's ridiculous, they feel perfect."

"Hm," Jojo hummed as he looked at his list of facilities. "Hey, we can make our own personal weapons here, correct?"

"Yeah, I got my own in my office."

"So I can make one too?"

"I guess."

Jojo's face lit up."Gotcha, later prof.!" And Jojo left his professor to go to the forgery. When he got there, he saw the blacksmith working his magic there.

"Hello!" said the blacksmith. "Welcome, what can I do ya fer?"

"Well I want a personal weapon, but I want to make it myself."

The blacksmith looked at Jojo and laughed. "Ya serious kid? Not everyone is made for smithin'."

"I can watch you, research some materials, and learn. *Snap* Like that, watch."

"A'ight."

So Jojo watched as the man heated up the iron, pounded it and made it into shape then shocked it with water. "Amazing. It seems so easy, yet it takes skill to do that." He watched for days, studied what materials to make his blade, experimented with alloys, searched for materials, until he was ready.

"Hey, I'm making my sword today, Smithy."

"Ain't that right?"

"Yep." He took out his materials. "I spent days in my room making an alloy that works well with my Hamon, heavy, yet flexible and I discovered an add-on for it to make it easier to stab." He pulled out a hunk of metal. "This is the alloy I discovered. It is a Titanium-Platinum blend that will make the blade a bit heavier, but I need that since it would not feel balanced either way."

"Um, I don't think it will be very stable and a little too heavy."

"I found a way to fix that." Jojo took out chunks of diamonds, and other minerals. "The pommel will be made with this here emerald, while the tip will be a Briolette cut peridot, and the blade will be studded with diamonds."

"Yo-you're making a sword with jewelry?"

"No, I am doing this for a reason. The emerald will balance the blade. The peridot will be for holding the tip, which will be a mix of the alloy with a diamond cover or gloss. The diamonds will be for stabbing, as it is the strongest minerals on earth. Since the ones infused in the blade will be rough, it will be a great tool for stabbing and slashing."

"You planned this out very well."

"The diamonds will also take up surface area and causes the blade to weigh lighter, since space will be covered by diamonds, not the alloy."

"Well then, the forge is yours to use then. I'll watch you." said the blacksmith.

And Jojo got to work. Used the bellows to heat his flame making sure it was hot enough to smelt his alloy. He hammered his weapon making sure it was perfect. He was focused on his work, and the smithy watched in pure amazement. The handle was made perfectly for Jojo's hands. The emerald cackled on the burning metal as the pommel was finished.

"Hey, Justin, how are ya gonna put the diamonds and stuff on both sides?"

"Like this." As the half finished blade floated in mid-air, held by Jojo's powerful PSI. He put the minerals carefully on his blade, making sure everything was stable. He shocked the blade with freezing water, letting a sigh of relief as the sword sizzled, calming down the heat it had but only seconds ago. "I did it. I made a sword. "

"That was impressive." said the blacksmith with his mouth open. "You only watched me for a couple of days and are better than my old apprentice when he first got here. How did you get the idea to use diamonds in the blade?"

"I studied jewelry, like last week. I made a ring and I was like _'Hey, minerals can work, right?'_ "

"Huh, interesting."

"Yeah, well all my blade needs now is a grip and a name." He took the blade. "Well, I gotta go, later Smithy."

"Yeah, see ya."

"Hey, guys!" Jojo shouted out. "Guys?" Jojo looked around. Not a soul was there. His sword was wrapped around a cloth, in his arms. Hey continued to walk around with a sense of curiosity. "Wonder what that God has around here." He snooped around. He saw important files and picked up the first one. He began reading the file, it was about someone he didn't know. Suddenly, he heard a noise from the door. He set the file down and waited by the desk. "Waddup?" He said as he picked up the cloth covered sword.

"You're here already?" asked God. "Well, I mean, I knew you were coming, but you're so early."

"Well, I felt that the other swords were a bit light on the blade part and heavier on the hilt, so I made a blade for me. I thought I should explain why I was gone for weeks without visiting."

"Do we have to explain the concept of being a god to you? We know what you did and where you were." said Jesus. "Though I fear some readers may not understand why you made a blade."

"I'll explain that, but first I need to finish the sword." Jojo took the cloth off, and set the blade down. "I need a good grip for it. Any ideas folks?"

"Dragon skin. Best grip, with a nice look." said God.

"Hm, any idea where I can skin a dragon?"

"You could kill one, but let's wait for that. I have some makeshift skin, I'll have Mary send it to your room."

"Great, now I just need a scabbard."

"When you go to you mission, I grant you one." He looked around and found a file. "Hm…" He read it profoundly and amazed. "My word! You have considerably been training haven't you?" God chuckled. "My my, you have been a busy bee. You deserve a reward, so as much as you have been waiting. I'll give you a reward of astounding proportions, though the readers might know what the mission is."

"Just tell me, Father!" Jesus was anxious to find out. "I need to know."

"I also might need to know, as it is MY mission."

"You sound so interested."

"Well, you did forcefully drag me here."

"You died, and I had knowledge of it. I had nothing to do with it though."

"Interesting. Father, you really had nothing to do with that?"

"Yeah," God scratched his white beard. "Anyway I should tell you about that mission. And, wooo, is it a good one." He pulled out a white board.

"How remarkable, he pulled that out of nowhere! I feel like we need to fix that fourth wall." Jojo remarked.

"We really do, but we don't have the budget for that." said Jesus. "Wait…" Jesus looked at his father.

"Hold on…" said God. He stared back.

"Father… d-did he?"

"I believe he did." The two men turned around and began chatting.

"What?" asked Jojo. "Did I say something not funny?"

"Jojo," God looked at Jojo intensely. "Um, do you realize what you just did?"

"Uh, nothing out of the ordinary."

"Jojo, heh, you broke the Fourth Wall."

"Oh, that? Yeah, I did that. I could for a while now."

"W-what?!" Jesus was shocked by this. "Father, I-"

God held a hand in front of his son. "No, I'll handle this. Jojo how did you learn this?"

"Uh, first off, you're calling me Jojo not Justin. Secondly, I learned this after you guys first did it about, er, 4 chapters ago? I can't remember, but I did learn it."

"You mean the chapter we met you in?! You must know what your mission is now!" God was pretty much livid. "Okay, okay." He threw the whiteboard out. "Let me give you the basic idea on what your mission is." The God scratched his head. "Hm, where to start? Ah! Okay, so your world is a type of dimension that is different from the three dimensions that already exist. This type of dimension doesn't define planes in space, but a universe that is unique to itself."

"So there are alternate universes?"

"Yes, and no. Your world has alts., but the world I'm describing is in no way related to yours."

"So it's a new universe different from mine?"

"Precisely. You actually might know of this universe. It is a realm with the countries Valla, Hoshido, and Nohr."

"Valla, Hoshi- Wait a minute. That's a from a video game." Jojo said with a bored expression. "What is this? I'm not a child. I know more than I should, so if you're just-"

God held up his hands in defense. "I know, I know, but let me explain. Your universe lives in harmony with these dimensions. The multi-verse has many factors, but you're living in this universe, so it just works."

"Okay, but in other universes, I die in that accident, right?"

"Yes, in a sense, but no at the same time."

"Okay? Well then, what about this realm? Heaven and Hell? What of it?"

"This is known as the Parent Universe. It won't change and only one exists."

"Well then, what about Purgatory?"

"Th-that's a weird place where not even I know the true reason for it existing. But yes, only one exists. I don't control it, so I don't really know, but it is a different dimension living with this one."

"Okay, just wanted to clear that up. So what am I gonna do in 'Valla'?" He put air quotation marks when he said Valla.

"Ah, yes," continued God. "Well, in your universe, Anakos will destroy his realm as well as yours."

"Wait, you just called it a 'realm', instead of calling them dimensions and confusing the reader, let's just call 'em 'Realms'. Okay? Here's the deal: Universes are the ones where multiple dimensions are. So let's say I die in one and I die in another and there's infinite amount of that. Dimensions are alternate realities in the same realm. So parallel worlds and such, so a world where fictional characters exist and another where only plants are ever exist. And realms are the separate worlds that are united in a dimension. So like a teleportation sort of thing where I am on Earth, but someone else lives on Mars and I can go visit them with a teleportation device."

"Yes, you explained it clearly. Call them whatever you like. That's fine, you do you. If it makes you happy, I'll do it, especially since I need you to kill the dragon."

"Oh, okay." confirmed Jojo. "Hol up. What?! I'M GONNA KILL A FU $ DRAGON?! Damn it narrator, I can cuss when I wanna." said Jojo, ignoring the fact that the content rating will go from T to M if cussing like a sailor is allowed.

"Yes, Justin, you will kill Anakos. AND! And you will protect Prince Corrin."

"Huh?! An escort mission? Those suuuuuuucccccc." Jojo sighed. "They always stretch so long and take time."

"Quit your whining, and listen. It'll do you some good. You will protect Corrin so that he can make his family join forces. If you don't, Corrin will die one way or another, you must befriend him and gain trust."

Jojo shuddered at the word 'befriend'. "Um uh, did you say 'be' and 'friend'?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"Of course it is, I don't have friends, I barely speak at school, y'all think that if I go up to him and ask to be my friend." Jojo snapped his fingers. "Like that, he'll be my friend?"

"Well, you played the game."

"Oh yeah… it was Fates. He befriended anyone and trusts everyone. So it'll be easy is what you're telling me?"

"Exactly. So using the skills you have learned, you have to do this mission, right? You're the only one who can do it. The fate of your world is in your hands."

"Am I really?" God nodded. "Can't you do it, or him?" Jojo pointed to Jesus, who was surprised to hear of this mission.

"Nope, our power doesn't work like that. We're gods, we aren't allowed to meddle with mortals, yet we can send guardian angels to do stuff for us. Also, remember, if you do this, I'll make sure you get a wish. It can be anything you want it to be."

That got Justin's attention. Jojo sighed. "I guess there's no helping it." Jojo shrugged. "Fine! I'll do it, but under one condition." Jojo explained the condition.

"Alrighty, it's a deal. Anything you say, done."

"I also need to expand my powers. I need some more time to improve."

"Hm, you might be right. I got some tomes for you to practice on. You may not be able to use PSI and ESP without being suspicious, so see how tomes are used." God pulled out some books from a shelf. "Here, non-lethal, so you can use it in your room."

Jojo lifted the books with PSI. "Okay. Well that's one way to improve."

"Practice new ways to use Hamon, contain more chi energy, build up strength, and so on and so forth. Go! You need a montage."

"Sir, yes sir!" And Jojo left.

The two Gods watched the boy leave with the tomes following behind.

"Father! What was that?!"

"Hm?"

"He's going on a mission never done before. We were never allowed to send angels without them have an invisibility ability! You're going to revive him, not that that's a problem, but how's he going to get back? You don't want him to-"

"My son, you worry too much. Don't worry there is a reason for all this, okay? You see, he doesn't have any friends. Like he said, he has trouble making them where he lives. All he has is his parents and sibling, yet I can tell he doesn't like that. There's a reason he said yes when I added the part of his family's security, he just doesn't want his brother to end up like him. He wants to protect his brother's youth, even if his was terrible."

"I guess that's noble, but still you promised him to revive his parents or, you know-"

God held his hand to silence his son. "I know, I know. Let us worry about that when the time comes." And Jesus shut up. "Now then, Justin is almost done with his training, and it only took under a year. Let him finish, though I wonder why he improved so quickly?"

"We'll likely never know, Father." added Jesus. "It's another bizarre anomaly."


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch.9: The Worthless Chapter:**

"It's been days, and he's almost complete with training." said Jesus. "Amazing, Justin you are simply amazing."

"Uh, th-thanks?" Jojo didn't know how to feel.

"Heh, Son, you are amazed that our little prodigy here is so powerful? I am sure that I told you he was worthy of this mission."

"You're right, you're right."

"Well then, Justin. You're almost done. You still have 999 yrs. left, what now?"

"I wanna study, and also learn a variety of new instruments."

"Eh?" God was shocked. "999 years... STUDYING?!"

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"Well, not really… but it is very peculiar as to why."

"So I can learn a bunch of stuff I need later in life. And pass high school without learning a thing."

"That's why? But don't you have like two years left?"

"Yeah, but I could focus on science experiments, writing music, doing sports, etc."

"Wow, what a nerd. But why do I feel like something is going to happen that prevents that from being a reality?"

"Maybe 'cause you're God and you're foreshadowing something."

"No, that's not it. It's probably poor writing on the author's fault."

"That's also a possibility." said Jojo. After they were done insulting the writer, God had a plan.

"Well, let's not stay here doing nothing, Jojo! You need a montage!"

The scene changed to Jojo in a grey sweatpants and sweatshirt. "Is this really necessary?"

"Yes, Father, why is he dressed like this?"

"Look, this is for training, okay? See over there is the person who's going to accompany you on your jog."

"Listen man, I'm jogging from one side of Heaven to the other, I don't think this is a minor jog."

"Oh, you could never do that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's impossible, since Heaven is an actual plane."

"Wait, you don't mean?"

"Yes, the geometric definition of a plane. Two different lines that intersect and stretch infinitely."

"O-oh my God."

"What did we say about that?"

"I'm sorry, I can repent or some bull later. But… a real plane. So Heaven is infinite. Wow… Simply... Wow…"

"Hey, snap out of it." Jesus snapped in Jojo's face.

"Huh, oh yeah."

"So you're going to run this route, okay?" God gave Jojo a map. "Your 'trainer' has a map as well, so you can't get lost." Jojo nodded. "Okay, start." And Jojo began running. *Play Gonna Fly Now from Rocky 1* "There he goes, running away, not away from his problems, but to face them."

"What do you mean, Father."

"He's recreating a scene that will get us a copyright strike."

"Father, this is a fanfiction. I don't think anyone other than this insane writer has ever thought of this. So I don't think we can get fined for that."

"Oh, well good to know."

Jojo was jogging with his accompaniment with the Rocky training song playing. "Come on, come on." He heard the angel say.

That day was insane for the boy, it was the final day to prove he was ready, otherwise he would have to go through more training. He remembered his hard day today. His magic study. "Let's go! More complex magic, use that Hamon to your advantage Justin." Then came weight training. He was pulling his upper body up using his abdominal muscles. "Harder Jojo, give it your all! No pain." He repeated the phrase ' _No pain._ ' Jojo thought. After that he had to prove he could use tomes. "Come on, use that duplication tome." Jojo duplicated the ring he made while practicing for his sword making skills.

"So much work." He muttered.

"Come, Jojo, no pain!" said the accompaniment.

"No pain!" repeated Jojo. He looked at the heavenly sky, the dark clouds showing the beginning of dusk. "Heh, night already."

"Yep," said the other angel. "But the night is still young, Jojo. You got a few more hours left."

The angel and Jojo chuckled. "Yeah," agreed Jojo. "I guess you're right." This reminded him of the afternoon, when God had someone literally beat everything out of him. "Doh, why? Why did I agree to something so stupid?"

"Hey, if you want to improve, you need to withstand pain. Come on." The angel kept hitting Jojo.

"Yeesh. Does God ever push anyone this hard?" Jojo asked the other angel.

"No, only you. He said that you're the one able to do this job."

"Hmm."

The men were almost there. The stairs of God's castle. The time he spent here. The sweat, the pain, the memories. Finally, it was all leading up to this. He climbed up those steps with the trumpets roaring. He jumped up with his hands in the air, as he watched as the other angel struggled to get up. "How did you get here so fast?" asked the tired angel.

"Oh, you know. With energy, Baby."

The tired angel looked at the boy, "Heh, well in any case, you're here, so go finish your mission." He held out his hand for Jojo to shake. "Good luck to you, Justin Pendragon."  
"Heh, you too, later." said Jojo as he looked at the castle and remembered his first time looking at such an impressive and such a beautiful castle.

He made his way through the castle, and the guards looked at the boy and waved at him. He arrived at the throne room and knocked, but Jesus opened the door as he knocked, causing Jojo to fall. "Oh, you're here." said Jesus.

"Ow… That hurt dammit! Er, sorry."

Jesus sighed. "Eh, it's your habit, we have gotten used to it."

"O-oh. Well, I apologise anyway."

"Come in, come in." Jesus motioned for the boy to enter. Inside the throne room, he saw God polishing a scabbard. "Ah, he's finally here then." "Yes, Father." "Well, I won't waste anytime. Congratulations, Justin."

"Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without you two."

Jesus smiled. "Well, you did the hard work yourself. I have respect for you."

"Heh, thanks."

"Well now, I think you deserve some gifts, no?" God pulled out some materials. He gave Jojo the polished scabbard. "Here, it should fit that blade of yours perfectly."

"Oh, wow!" said Jojo. "This is cool, it's perfect for EX."

"EX?"

"Yeah, the name of my sword."

"You named your sword." said Jesus. "I don't think you have my respect any more."

"Hey now. It has an amazing name." said Jojo. This caused Jesus to raise an eyebrow. "I named it EXCaliburn. Pronounced E-X-Cali-Burn. Cali, like Calculus, and Burn like burn, and EX is self-explanatory."

"Huh." said Jesus.

"Come on, it's pretty cool."

"Hmm, now why did you choose that name?" asked God.

"I don't know. The sword like called out to me and boom, I decided to call it that. Also it's a pun on Excalibur and Calculus and fire, since I'm a Leo."

"So you named your sword on a pun then."

"Of course! Puns are fun." You see kids, the morale of the story is to tell as many puns as you possibly can. Make Jojokes to piss of your friends, teachers, co-workers, lovers( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°),or parents, that's fine too. "Shut up, narrator." Fine, be that way. "Sheesh, it's like he's stealing MY jokes."

"Yeah, but you know if we keep breaking the Fourth Wall, we'll lose our budget, as well as keep the plot from progressing and bore the readers, look." God pointed outside. "We made people leave because of that. Anyway, that's not all. Justin, let me see that ring you have."

"What? This thing?" He pointed to the ring on his finger. He shrugged and gave the ring to God.

"You didn't question me."

"I learned not to ask."

God smiled and stood still. A light emerged from the ring, as power surged from it. God handed back the ring to Jojo.

"Woah, what'd you do to it?"

"Made it possible to open a portal to your room from any location."

"Wait, so my room in Heaven can be accessed with this ring?"

"Well yes, but it needs a chant to do so. You can make it up later. Let's see, hmm, oh! Almost forgot, here is a glove to keep that ring hidden and to have a better grip on EXCaliBurn. A good glove is required so you sword doesn't give you blisters."

"You're spoiling me now," said Jojo as he took the third gift. "I bet it's because I don't have the dragon skin on EXCaliBurn yet?"

"Yeah, but you are going to need all this if you want to slay Anakos."

"Anything else you wish to give me?"

"Hmm, no, unless you want something."

"Hey, can you make it so my glasses don't fall off, like ever?"

"What do you mean?"

"Can you make it that when my glasses are on my face, they don't fall off when moving, flying, etc."

"I can, but I hardly think you- never mind, that's actually a good idea."

"Thanks."

"Now then. You're ready. You're just going to finish your 999 years by conditioning, studying, and learning then, right?" Jojo nodded. "Okay, well then, we have chamber for you to go in with everything you could possibly need."

"Is it a Hyperbolic Time Chamber?"

"Essentially, yes."

"Okay, well then see you tomorrow then." Jojo took his gifts and left.

"Wait, you don't know where the chamber is." But Jojo had already left. "Oh dear, he's quite energetic isn't he?"

"Ha, right you are, Father, right you are."


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10: Mother, not 3**

Back at Hoshido, Corrin had began to be accustomed to the way of life. He woke up to a beautiful dawn morning, feeling refreshed.

"I glad to see you're looking better after a few days to yourself." said the Queen.

"Yes, I am much better now. I have many questions about this places, and I'm glad I got some answers."

"Of course, and I'm very glad to see you're much better now. It must be confusing and strange to be told that Hoshido is your true home."

"Yes, quite."

"Well, I have a small favor to ask, since you're feeling better. Would you mind sitting on the throne for a moment."

"Hmm? Why would I do that."

"Well…this throne is infused with the power of the First Dragons. It is said that those who sit on it regain their true form and mind. I thought if you sat on the throne, then perhaps-"

"Wait… Do you not trust me? Do you think I'm under some kind of Nohrian spell?"

"No!" The queen yelled. "It has nothing to do with trust. I just wonder if the Nohrians have been sealing away your early memories… If so, maybe this special throne could help bring those lost pieces back. Those sweet memories of me and your siblings…" Mikoto covered her face. "I'm sorry, I don't want to push you into something you don't want to do."

"I see..." said Corrin cold-heartedly

"Ahem." Yukimura cleared his throat. " Excuse me, Lady Mikoto. The ceremony is about to begin."

"Ah, yes. Thank you, Yukimura. Corrin, you probably don't remember him, but this is Yukimura. He's one of our strategists and brightest leaders. We would be lost without him!"

"You are too kind, milady. Though in truth, I still have much to learn. That said, I am here to help in any way I can, Lord Corrin."

"I'd like to make a public announcement about your presence here, Corrin. There have been various rumors circulating about spies from Nohr infiltrating the castle. I would like to quash those rumors once and for all." She turned to her tactician. " Yukimura, is everything ready?"

"Yes, milady. " Yukimura bowed down. "People are beginning to gather at the plaza."

"Excellent. Thank you. Corrin, I've arranged for Takumi, Hinoka, and Sakura to give you a tour. I thought you might want to get to know the area a little bit before this event. I need to speak with Yukimura first, but I'll meet you at the plaza soon."

"We'd be happy to show him around." Hinoka smiled. "Thank you, Mother."

"Azura, do you mind going with them as well?"

"Not at all. It would be my pleasure."

"Thank you, Azura." Corrin said. _'She stays calm all the time, amazing.'_

"Of course, Corrin."

"Hmph." Takumi crossed his arms.

"I can't wait to show you around! I think you'll l-love it here." The princess was eager to show her brother around.

"Thank you, Sakura. A guided tour sounds like a great idea."

"I hope Corrin is truly OK with all of this… I fear for him." Ryoma said.

"Yes, I can't imagine the position he's in. It's a lot to process. That said, I think his return is a message from the gods." Yukimura said.

"A good message, I hope." Ryoma remarked.

"Why do you say that?" asked Yukimura

"I don't know. After that invasion up north, I just feel... uneasy. We should remain on high alert, if you ask me." Ryoma was usually calm, but this did disturb him.

"Hey, young man Would you like to try my world-famous roasted potatoes? They're delicious and nutritious! I guarantee you'll love 'em."

"Well…sure! Why not? Mmm…I've never tasted spices like these before." Corrin took a huge bite of the potato. "Mmm! This is amazing!"

"Ha ha! Told ya! Here, take an extra one on the house. Share it with your lady friend!"

"Well, thank you very much! Here you go, Azura." He gave the spud to Azura.

She smiled at Corrin. "Thank you, Corrin." She took a bite. "Mmm, you're right. This is delicious."

"Wow." Corrin was amazed at the small, but busy town. "Everyone really is friendly here. And it's so…bright…and open. It's quite a contrast from the fortress I grew up in."

"I'm glad you like it. Like I said, I've always been happy here." Azura commented.

"Just don't get too comfortable…BROTHER." Takumi said sarcastically.

"P-pardon me?"

"I'm going to say it. I don't trust you." Takumi looked away from Corrin. "Shouldn't you be heading back to Nohr soon?"

"Takumi…"

"Hey, who said you could call me by name? You haven't earned that privilege either."

"What? That doesn't even make sense."

"Excuse me?"

"Azura has been in Hoshido for as long as I've been gone. Shouldn't that be enough to consider her part of the family?"

"I don't care. I don't trust either of you. I just wanted to tell you that to your face."

Sakura bowed down humbly."I apologize for Takumi's rudeness." She made a face at him. "He's a bit of a hothead. Anyway, how'd you like to try a sweet rice dumpling? It's a Hoshidan specialty!"

"I'd love to. Thanks, Sakura!"

"You're welcome!"

"You know," I'm very close with a girl in Nohr who's around your age."

"Oh? Is she your girlfriend?" joked Sakura, but she seemed to be saddened by this, ugh, factoid.

"No! Actually, she's my-"

"All right, everyone. The ceremony is starting. Let's head to the plaza!"

The ceremony was about to begin, and Queen Mikoto was talking to the people. She introduced Corrin to the town, making sure no misunderstandings occurred. Corrin and Mikoto failed to noticed the hooded figure in the background, who raised his hand to summon Corrin's clearly evil sword, why the hell did he even bring that thing? _'What?! Why is Ganglari acting so strangely?'_ The sword flew out of Corrin's scabbard and into the figure's hand. The figure thrusted the blade into the ground, causing dark energy to explode out of it. Many people were injured. Corrin saw that the sword shattered into pieces and the shards flew at him. He covered himself from the attack, but the queen jumped in front of the shards.

She gasped as the sword pierced her body. Barely breathing, she said,"You were not hurt? Tell me you're OK."

"I'm fine…" Corrin said as his eyes began to water.

"I'm so glad…" The queen said her final words, and breathed one last breath before, ultimately, dying.

Corrin sobbed. "Mother!" He heard a roar...

"M-mother… Mother!" Sakura said shielding her face from the sight.

"N-no!" Rymoa clenched his fist. "You there!" Ryoma pointed his weapon at the figure."Show yourself!" He ran at the figure and slashed, but nothing was there.

Corrin heard a roar, louder this time. He felt his body in massive amounts of pain. He emitted an aura, like a Shonen Jump Character, and transformed into a mighty dragon.

"Gods! What is that?" Takumi asked.

"It's an ancient dragon." Ryoma looked at the graceful creature. "I never thought I'd see the day…" Ryoma snapped out of his daze. "We have to help, Corrin. He's going rampage if we don't."

"Right," Takumi pulled out his bow. "I'll evacuate people and try to help the best I can."

"I'll take that person out, he seems to be the one who did this." Rymoa ran off towards the cloacked man. "Azura, you make sure Corrin stays safe. Be careful, everyone! These enemies are no mere Faceless. One wrong move and they're perfectly capable of ending you. I hope we can count on Corrin even in this new form…"

Corrin gave a mighty roar, as Azura said. "A word of warning, if you can hear me. Watch out for enemies carrying Wyrmslayers! They're a type of blade designed to pierce dragon scales and they work!"

"Watch out for magical attacks, Corrin! Your defense against physical attacks is strong…but you'll need higher resistance to protect yourself against mages." Sakura warned the dragon. More roars were heard in response.

Ryoma stood his ground. He had his stance ready. "Vengeance will be mine... Prepare to die!"

"Heh. Heh. Heh…"

"Show me…what you've got. Heh. Heh. Heh…" Ryoma attacked.

"Urgh… Not bad. Heh. Heh. Heh…" said the figure. "This is most interesting. Certainly indeed."

Corrin looked at the scene, his vision was fading. _'Wh-what happened to me?'_ He thought. _'I'm… I'm losing… Consciousness.'_ Everything went black, and Corrin lost control after that.

Azura saw that Corrin was going to permanently stay in that form soon enough. He couldn't control it. She knew what she must do to prevent that. "You are the ocean's gray waves..." She sung.

"Azura! No! Stop!" Ryoma ran after her, but she had a barrier surrounding her that blocked him.

"You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek... Life beyond the shore, just out of reach." The dragon roared and was frightened by the song. "Yet the waters ever change," The dragon slashed Azura and she cried in pain.

"No!" Sakura couldn't bear what was happening.

"Flowing like time... The path is yours to climb…" The kinky dragon held Azura's throat, ready to end her life. "Kill me if you want, but…do it as yourself." The dragon released his grip and Corrin calmed down. He slowly returned back to normal.

"*Ughhh… I…I finally remember! I remember…" Corrin struggled to catch his breath.

"My real father…" the painful memory replayed in Corrin's mind.

"Are you alright, Corrin?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I… I'm sorry. I'm just disgusted myself." He put his hands on her shoulder. "Are you OK? I can't believe what I just did to you. It was like…I had no control over myself."

"Please don't worry about it." She rubbed her neck. "That wasn't you. It was the blood of the ancient dragon that runs in your veins."

"I thought only the Nohrian royal family had dragon blood."

"The blood of the Dusk Dragon runs in the Nohrian royal family. And the blood of the Dawn Dragon runs through ours. But you're special, Corrin. You can actually take the form of a dragon. Not many can do that." Ryoma said.

"I've heard of such a thing. But this is my first time seeing it in real life…" Azura said. "I'm just glad I was able to calm Corrin in time."

"… Never mind me. What happened to all the innocent people in town?" Corrin looked at the ruined town. No onecould bare to tell Corrin what he did. "I can't believe this. The entire town…devastated. An hour ago these streets were filled with vendors and children and…Oh gods… Don't tell me… Did I…?"

"Don't worry about it, Corrin." Azura said. "It's not your fault."

"You see, Corrin. This is the work of the Nohrians." Ryoma closed his eyes "This is what they do. Let me guess. That sword you carried…was it a gift from King Garon?"

Corrin looked down. "Yes."

"Then that means that he masterminded the whole thing. It's not your fault. He knew you'll be captured and brought before the queen…I don't know how, but he knew."

"But why? Why would he do this? I'm so sorry I couldn't see it coming…"

"Your apology means NOTHING." Takumi was mad.

"This is all your fault! Mother is dead, along with countless others. And it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't show up on our doorstep. You don't belong here!" Takumi continued to insult Corrin.

"Enough, Takumi!"

"Your words don't change anything. And besides-"

"Shut up, Azura! You're no different than Corrin. An interloper."

"Takumi… I know you're mad but-"

"Don't you dare speak my name! I don't want to see you again. Are we really to believe you had no idea this would happen?"

"Takumi, what are you saying?" Hinoka was taken aback. "Knock it off! You just saw Corrin help us defeat those Nohrian soldiers!"

"Takumi, please. You must listen. Corrin is your brother." Azura spoke softly. "Calm down. If you don't trust me, that's one thing. But Corrin is your own blood, so calm down."

"Hmph! Mother is dead. Thanks to him.. He's not my brother."

"I'm so sorry, everyone. I've brought nothing but pain to all of you. It would be better if I'd never come here-maybe... maybe I should just leave."

Yukimura arrived. "Please wait. I don't believe that's what Queen Mikoto would have wanted."

"What do you know about it, Yukimura? Does it really matter if he stays, he's just a fility-"

Ryoma shut Takumi up. "What do you mean? Did she say something to you?"

"I hate to deliver this news, but… Queen Mikoto foresaw her own death. This isn't your fault, Corrin. King Garon set these events in motion. And the queen speculated that there may be an even darker force at work. She didn't know when or how death would strike, only that it was certain. And there's one other thing. Please take a look at that statue."

"Is that…a sword?" Corrin squinted at the blade.

"It can't be…"

"It is, Prince Ryoma. The divine sword Yato. Much like your weapon, Ryoma. The divine Raijinto… And your Fujin Yumi, Takumi... Yato may be wielded by only a singular warrior. One who is chosen by the blade itself. It is said that the Yato was forged to be the key to peace in our world."

"The key to peace… Hmm…" The blade flew a bit past Corrin, but he caught it. "Woah." Corrin said. The sword seemed to pull a bit Northern though…

"The blade has chosen Corrin!"

"No, that's impossible..." said Takumi, his mouth agap.

"Corrin, do you know what this means?! You're the key to peace!" Azura said.

Corrin held the blade in his hand. Something felt off... Inbalanced, so to say. A power surging.

"Corrin? Are you listening? Can you h-hear us?" Sakura asked.

But suddenly, a ninja appeared out of nowhere. Kaze said, "Lord Ryoma! I have important news. A massive Nohrian force is gathering at our border."

Ryoma grit his teeth and gripped the Raijinto hard. "This is the final straw. I have worked hard to avoid an all-out war, but now… Death is too good for them. Who's with me?"

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted.

Corrin snapped out of his daze.

"No… There must be another way. Surely the answer is not more bloodshed. But I feel I must follow Ryoma to the border. If I can help avert total war…"

Azura stopped Corrin."Wait, Corrin! There's something you need to know. If you become embroiled in a fight right now, it would be easy to lose control. Your dragon blood could take over again. And if you yield completely to the dragon, you may lose your humanity altogether."

"Is there anything I can do to help me?"

"Yes." Azura grabbed her pendant and took a piece of a stone off. "This is called a Dragonstone. It will allow you to control the dragon's power and still return to your human form. Now, please close your eyes…"

"Very well…" He closed his eyes. Azura was very close to Corrin, which caused him to blush a bit.

"…There." She handed him the stone. "You should be OK now. This Dragonstone is now attuned to you. Be sure to keep it safe."

"Thank you, Azura. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Oh! Um…"

"I'm sorry. Did I make you uncomfortable?" _'Oh no, I made her feel weirded out.'_ he thought to himself. "I'm sorry. I know we've known each other only a short while, but I feel close to you. You already risked your life to help calm my dragon form. I only hope I can repay the favor someday."

"Why, thank you, Corrin. I feel close to you as well. I feel…safe when I'm with you. I wish to keep you safe too. That's why I'm coming with you to face Nohr." Corrin nodded as the two went after Ryoma.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch.11: Finally, Fire Emblem:**

And so, after 999 years of beautiful studying, and learning how to play new instruments, Jojo finally, thank God, was ready to go complete his mission. He had everything ready. His blade, some fake tomes, his gifts, but most importantly, he had his sense of humour, I mean, his DETERMINATION, wait no, he had courage? He had something, but what?

"You have a stick of deodorant, right?"

"Of course."

"You sure that robe is enough clothing?"

"I duplicated it a couple of times, thanks to the tome your father let me use, and all of my supplies are in the ring your father 'blessed' for me."

"I'm just worried about you." said Jesus. "No other angel has ever done this type of mission. It's quite frightening, two world's fate is being decided by a 16 year old boy."

"Heh, yeah. Kinda cool, no?"

"Well, well. Saying goodbyes early, no?" asked God.

"Ah, Father. Are we ready?"

"Yes, is our angel set."  
"Yup, ready as I'll ever be." said Jojo.

"Well then this goodbye. I bid you best of luck, young angel."

"Yes, Justin Pendragon. Slay that monster for us, all right?"

"Yes sir." Jojo smiled. "I can't believe it. I'm going to experience a new world, it almost feels like a dream, *heavenly* I would say."

The two men looked at Jojo with look of disappointment splatted on their faces. "Yes, he's ready all right." Using his Stand, 「Hallelujah」, God hit Jojo, knocking the wind out of our fateful hero, which sent him towards Nohr.

"Yyyyyyyyyyooooooooooooouuuuuuuuu aaaaaaaaaaassssssshhhhhhhhhooooooollllleees." yelled out Jojo, falling down to Nohr.

"Father, your Stand could have just touched him to teleport him." said Jesus.

God smiled and said,"I know, but I really needed to test out my Stands power. I still have omnipotent power then."

"AHHHHHHH! FILS DU CHIENNES!" Yelled out Jojo.

Off in the distance of Nohr, a group of royals stopped. "Did you hear that?" asked the youngest.

"Yeah, I think I did." said the next in line.

"Oh, I think it's my darling Corrin." said the eldest princess.

"You're right, it did sound like our Little Prince." said the future king, well if he doesn't die, or if I don't kill him off like George Martin. Heh, we'll never know. "Well then, shall we go investigate?" He asked to his siblings. They nodded in poorly written response.

Anyway, back to Jojo.

He finally landed on the ground. His face hit the ground first, but, thanks to his master, Justin's glasses didn't break. "Ow, dammit, now my face is dirty." He cleaned his face with his robe. "Heh, but at least that old man wasn't lying about my glasses never breaking." He grinned. "Hell yeah! It feels good to cuss, Baby!"

"Um, Jojo?"

"Merde! Hell was that?"

"Justin, it's me, Jesus."

"Oh, thank God it's only you." He breathed a sigh of relief. "Wait, hold up. How are you talking to me?"

"Telepathically. Listen, I heard everything." Jojo cussed in his head. "I also heard that."

"Did you really?"

"No," Jesus laughed. "I was just jesting. Anyway, my Father told me to watch you from time and time."

"So, I'm going to be monitored."

"Oh, yes, of course."

"So, just goin' on a limb here, whenever it's convenient, funny, or the writer needs to fill space and feels like, you'll show up?"

"You make it seem like I'm a burden."

"Yeah, well, am I right?"

"Yes, probably. This is a fanfiction, remember? The writer is terrible, so yes." said Jesus

,after insulting the author once again.

"Yare yare." said Jojo. "This is gonna be a regular thing, ain't it?" Do not fear, Justin Pendragon, jokes get old. "That doesn't help me at all, where am I anyway?" Jojo said as he examined the lush, yet dark surroundings of the Wood of Forlorn. "Ah, thanks, narrator." No prob. Jojo walked around, examining the area carefully. "Odd, these plants are fairly normal." he thought. He heard loud footsteps. "Hm?" He turned around to see. The most ugliest. Most horrendous. "We get it." Most rancid. "We Get It." Most- "I SAID THAT WE FU %ING GET IT!" Sorry ( ._.) The creature stood in front of Jojo, it's faceguard hiding his face from him. "I'm going to assume that thing is a faceless, right?"

"That would be correct." confirmed Jesus, which made Jojo smile.

"They are demon like, right?"

"Yes."

Jojo shook his neck and stretched his arms. "Well then," *Play Ghost Fight from Undertale or Diamond is Unbreakable from DiU* He flashed a grin. "Let's see what I can do with this power."Another one appeared. "Oh? You brought some friends along to this party, eh? Well then, let this threesome begin."

"I'm disappointed in you." said Jesus.

Jojo let that comment slide. He pushed up his glasses as the monsters drew closer. "Well, they ain't the fastest things around," Jojo said as he zipped to one of the monsters. "So let Papa Jojo show ya how to warm-up."

The Faceless swung its mighty green fist at the boy, but the thing was slower than Brawl, and Jojo easily dodged it. "That all you got, you green brutes?" Jojo cackled as the Faceless seemed to get mad. The two charged at Jojo, but again, he dodged. "Seriously? Come on, make me like Gohan." Jojo said as he climbed the on the back of one of the grotesque creatures. He took a deep breath. "Forêt Verte Overdrive!" Jojo yelled out as the Faceless burned inside out. The monster's body was bubbling. The monster burst into a puddle, deteriorating and dissipating at Justin's feet. "One down, 1 left." The monster roared. It charged at Jojo, its fist ready for action. Jojo braced himself. "Come on then!" He taunted. The monster obliged, and it swung at Jojo. A loud crack was heard. The Faceless made a grunt noise, which made Jojo chuckle. "You think you have won, but you are very, very wrong." The monster looked at its own hand. The Hamon had burned a bit of it off. "Too bad I told you, I could have made you into a light show." The monster roared at Jojo. The boy sighed. "I was hoping to try this on a human, but oh well, you'll work." Jojo put his hands into a triangle shape. "Divinity!" A bright light hit the monster's eyes. The energy burned through its skin. It was blinding. The monster didn't know what had happened it was destroying it. *stop the music* Jojo walked up to the monster. "Since I used my personal attack, I tell you and the audience what I just did." Jojo brushed his hair out of his eyes. "That move was called 'Divinity'." Divinity, a move exclusively developed by Justin, for Justin. Using both chi and PSI, Jojo causes a blinding light that can cause a variety of effects on a variety of things. He channels chi through his hands, put his hands in a triangle formation, and puts it on his forehead, where PSI emits out. The chi and PSI combine and shoot out a light that acts like a type of PK Flash. "And like PK Flash, depending on the object, like a demon or monster, it will die and suffer a horrible death." said Jojo as he saw the monster draw its last breath.

He took a deep breath, allowing the Hamon to spread. "That feels much better.¨ Jesus looked at Jojo.

"You developed an attack?"

"Yup. It was easy, since it's basically a type of Hamon. Kinda, but not really."

"When did you find the time to do this?"

"I didn't just study mathematics and physics all day you know. I trained every other week, and you know, one thing led to another and *snap* learned a new attack." Jojo heard more footsteps off in the distance.

"More of those things are arriving, I believe."

"You're maybe right. Well then, shall we meet the future king of Valla?" Jojo asked while pulling out a map. A small gasp was heard. "Rhetorical question, of course. Let's see… hmm…. woods, blah blah blah, ahh, I think they're gonna do the thing real soon, so I just go wait there, take a nap, typical stuff." No one responded. "So you left me alone did ya? Oh well, it's not your problem, really." He shrugged. "Welp, better get going."

Jojo ascended up to the tree tops, before looking to see what those footsteps were. He saw the Nohrian royals down below, to which he said, "Well that would have been a long explanation." before he finally he flew towards Hoshido. Leaving the royals in deep confusion to what all the noise was, as well as the scattered remains of the Faceless.

 _'Damn, what time is it?'_ Jojo thought. He looked at the trees' shadows. It was roughly a bit earlier than noon. "Woah, I'm I early." He looked down at the large plain. He flew down and imagined the future battle that would take place later. He smirked. "And it's all for that prince, huh?" The smirk turned to a smile. "Heh, lucky bastard." Jojo sighed. "But maybe it's because I never have know that, oh well. Might as well wait for the boss." He flew till he found a tree nearby the path of Fate. "Ah, perfect." He hid in the tree, and laid comfortably. "Nap time, yay!" said Jojo, as he closed his eyes, eager to see what would happen. He was both frightened from the fact that he had to talk to people and, ugh, make friends, and he was happy to test out his strength as well. He thought about this until he drifted into a sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch. 12: Awakenings:**

Corrin and Azura arrived at the scene. "This seems familiar…"

"How so?"

"I don't know… It's more like a feeling. Like I have been here before..."

Xander and Ryoma were fighting. The other Nohrian royals close behind. The two men stopped fighting.

"Corrin!" Xander smiled at the sight of Corrin. "Thank the Gods you're alive! They haven't harmed you, have they?"

"Xander! I'm fine. But... why are you invading Hoshido?!"

"Father say's it's time to show our true strength. Join us, and we'll end this quickly. If we conquer Hoshido here and now, we can avoid unnecessary bloodshed."

'WHAT!?'' Corrin thought. "Um, Xander... I...I need a minute." _'What is he saying? That's preposterous.'_ Corrin was confused. _'How can we… How COULD we...'_

"Be careful, Corrin. That man is a Nohrian commander!" Ryoma warned

"Ryoma…"

"Oh, Corrin! I was so worried about you. Don't ever wander away from me again!" Camilla cooed

"I'm glad you're OK, Corrin. You must have the devil's own luck!" said Leo with a smirk.

"Yaaay! We got our brother back!" Elise cheered

"Nohrian scum! First you kidnap him, now you lied to him?! Corrin is MY brother, not yours!" Hinoka barked.

"You are mistaken." Camilla said grimly. "Corrin is my sweet little brother. You may not have him." Malice oozed from the princess's mouth.

"Don't be fooled by their words. You belong with your true family in Hoshido!" said Ryoma.

"We have loved you and raised you since you were a child. Come home, Little Prince. We can live as a family once more!" Xander said with a warm gesture.

"Come home to Hoshido, Corrin!"

"No, Corrin! Nohr is your home!"

All this flew into Corrin's mind, biting at him.

"This way!" Ryoma gestured.

"B-Big brother?" Sakura stood in front of Corrin.

"He's my brother!" Elise pouted.

"We're your real family." Xander held out his hand.

"My family…" *Play Stickerbrush Symphony from DKC2* "My true family…"

Corrin didn't know what to do. Faced with a choice that will decide his fate… it was just too much. He fell on his knees, his hands grabbing his hair. "What do I do?" He thought. "I love them both equally. Nohr did raise me, yes, but Hoshido treats me like an actual human being, not some kind of war symbol." His mind ran over and over. Countless scenarios swirling around his head. Until it all stopped. "I-I know what I must do…" he thought. "It's the only way." "Azura, promise me that everything will get better with whatever choice I make."

"Wh-what?" Azura asked. "Corrin, what do you mean?"

"I've decided. Just promise me."

She stayed silent. "Okay, I promise."

Corrin nodded. "Everyone," he hollered. "I have made my decision." Corrin took the Yato and put it upward, facing down at his torso.

"Huh?!" Everyone yelled.

"Corrin, what are you doing?!" Azura asked.

"I'm sorry… It's the only way…" responded Corrin. "Maybe this will make them stop the war."

Everyone went in to mayhem. "Someone stop him!" Yelled Xander.

"Nobody move! If I see someone move towards me, I'll do it!" Yelled out Corrin. He saw everyone looking at him. Sakura cried in Hinoka's arms. Takumi had his bow aimed at Corrin, as if to stop him. "Takumi, put that bow away!" Takumi did as he was told. On the Nohrian side, Corrin saw Camilla in a terrible state of shock. Leo was comforting Elise, who was yelling for someone to stop Corrin.

"Corrin, don't do it." Warned Ryoma.

The pain was just too much for Corrin. He witness his mother die, and countless civilians die because of him. His Nohrian family kept his past a secret from him. He's a dragon. He was chosen by the Yato to change the fate of the lands. It drove him mad. It was just too much for him to handle. He looked at the sky somberly. 'I guess I'll see you soon, Mother.' Corrin thought with tears in his eyes. He didn't want to see anymore violence, no more bloodshed, no more pain. He saw far too much. It was time to end it.

"I'm so sorry, but my time is up." said Corrin, as he pushed down on the blade. Everyone ran closer, but they knew it was too late. Corrin sealed his fate. 'I'm sorry, everyone.' thought Corrin as he thrusted the blade into his chest. But that never happened. As soon as the blade went down, 2 shurikens flew out of nowhere and hit the Yato and near Corrin's hands, causing the blade to be dropped. The prince had survived. A dagger landed near Corrin's feet. "H-huh?!" *Stop Stickerbrush Symphony*

A figure leaped out of a nearby tree, doing a somersault in the air, and threw another dagger at the hilt of the Yato. The Yato was now considerably far from Corrin.

The figure landed and did a mighty pose that made people tremble in fear of his might. The figure stood up straight and said,"Oh, oooowwwww…. That is painful." The figure held his foot up, his hood covering the face of this mysterious person. "That's hard on the ankles."

The figure stopped and looked at Corrin. He hesitated before taking his hood off. Corrin saw the person's face. He saw 2 pitch-black eyes, behind a pair of green spectacles. His dark hair wasn't short, but a bit shortish to normal Nohrian standards. He had a kind and young face, but he seemed to give off a strange aura. "Look," the person said. "I know that this is a hard decision, but what were you thinking back there?" He held out his hand. "Don't say a thing. I don't really care. What I do care about, is why were you about to make a grave mistake."

"Well, I…"

"You don't know, do you?"

"I-um, no…"

The person sighed. "So you really were going to make a mistake then, hm?"

"Huh?"

"Yet you don't realize it, do you?" He went up to Corrin. "Look, suicide isn't the answer, ever. It will never take the pain away, it just gives it to someone else. And I believe that that isn't good."

"Wh-who?"

"Look, calm down. I know, you're faced with choosing between the family who raised you and your true family who missed you. Bond and blood. If I was faced with this, I, too, would probably go mad. But, let's think this rationally. You also have the choose to not go against anyone, don't choose a side, but you better make a choice."

"Hey! What are you doing to Corrin?" asked Xander.

"Shut it." responded Jojo. "I'm helping him."

"You're right. I don't have to go to either side. I don't want to see them fight." Corrin felt relief flow throughout his body. "Everyone, put down your weapons."

"What?! Corrin, what are you saying?" The Hoshidan prince was shocked to hear such words. "You are listening to this- this complete stranger? He shouldn't even be bothered by this family matter."

"Excuse me, but he was about to F $*ing kill himself. I had to intervene."

Xander was mad with the mysterious person. "This is all your fault." said Xander. "This person is a threat to our family. He shall not live another minute."

"Prince Xander, you have as much fault for taking him away from us." said Ryoma.

"Oh, like you took Azura away from us? I believe you took part in her abduction as well."

Everyone started to argue. Which lead to fighting.

"Everyone, please stop." Pleaded Azura. "Corrin, I-"

"Argh." Corrin was worried. "It's no use. They won't listen." Corrin took the Yato into his hand. He realized his mistake. 'Thank you, Mother. I'm sorry for trying to do that.' Corrin thought."Azura, you'll follow wherever I go, right?"

"Yes, Corrin, why do you ask?"

"We need to step in and stop them, but the just won't listen to me."

"Hmm…" Azura thought about this. "Hey, what if we defeat the leaders closest to us? They can't possibly ignore us then."

Out of the wood, a maid appeared."Phew! I made it in time, Lord Corrin, I'm so glad you're safe!"

"Felicia! What are you doing here?!"

"That's a fine greeting! And here I was panicking after we got separated. I spent all my time trying to figure out where you went! It took a while, but I've finally caught up with you. I don't know what's going on, but you can count on me to help!"

"Thank you. I'm grateful to have you here. I need all the help I can get."

"So,um, who exactly are we fighting? Everyone seems really worked up, but they don't look like they're our allies…"

"The short version is...we're up against the Hoshidan army and the Nohrian army right now. I've chosen not to side with either of them. I want no one to fight."

"Wait, hold on. You can't be serious! Two armies?! What have you gotten yourself into, milord? ...I suppose it doesn't matter. Your enemies are my enemies. I'll help you as best I can!" Felicia's face turned serious.

"Okay then, let's go." Corrin said.

"Azura and Felica, I want you two to, um. Attack the Nohrian general. I'll take the Hoshidan general." The two girls nodded. They advanced on the attack. Since the Royals were busy with their own bout, they didn't notice Corrin coming closer with his small squadron. It was pretty easy too, as the generals were waiting for the command to attack. Corrin knocked out the generals easily.

"What?" Xander said. "Corrin has defeated my forward commander? We can't afford to be caught between his forces and the Hoshidans... Stop the assault! All units, await my command!"

The same thing happened with Ryoma. "Wha? Corrin has defeated my forward commander?! What is he up to? Does he really intend to fight against us? ...We can't handle fighting on two fronts. Everyone! Hold position!"

"Phew." Corrin was breathing hard. "It wasn't easy, but... I think we got them to stop fighting…"

Xander looked at Corrin with dissenting look. "Tch. Why, did you do that Corrin? Why would you turn on us this way? Even if we aren't blood related, don't you feel any loyalty at all? We raised you for goodness sake!"

"Xander! I just want you to listen to what I'm saying!" Corrin was getting mad. "Please, it's all just a big misunderstanding."

"Corrin… Why would you betray Hoshido? Have you lost all sense of justice? They are the enemy, yet you prefer to attack us!"

"You don't understand, Ryoma! I haven't betrayed you!" Corrin groaned. "Why does no listen to me?"

"I...always thought of you as a brother... ...Damn it all. Spread word among the troops. Corrin has turned against us. He's a traitor to Nohr! From this moment forth, he is our enemy and should be captured on sight!"

"Why won't you listen to me?!"

"Corrin…" Flashbacks hit Ryoma hard. "Even now, I still remember the agony I felt the day you were kidnapped. I know we can't get back the time we lost... But... I still hoped that someday we would be reunited as a family... I can see now that I was living a fantasy. ...Tell everyone. Corrin is truly lost to us! If he insists on becoming our enemy, then all we can do is fight him!"

"Hold on," said Xander. "I believe that we have another enemy. He's the one who persuaded Corrin's betrayal."

Ryoma noded. "The blame not only goes to Corrin."

All the Royals looked at the robed figure. "IT'S ALL HIS FAULT!"

Corrin looked at the figure whose face seemed to say," Uh oh."

"Wait, everyone stop! I made the choice. He prevented my death!"

"Wait, Corrin. Nothing you can say will reach either of them. We need to retreat for now. We're traitors. We can't afford to be caught."

"But we can't leave that person alone. He'll die."

"What do you want to do?"

"I must help him. I will help him."

* * *

Justin just stood there. Still thinking about what he did. "Jesus, you there?"

"Hm? Yes, I'm here."

"Oh, okay." Jojo clicked his tongue. "So, um, you mind telling me, uh, what the hell I just did?"

"I believe you stopped a suicide."

"Yeah, I know. I did that. But you mind telling me, um, WHY THE F* WAS CORRIN ABOUT TO DO THAT S*?!"

"I… I don't really know."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll tell ya. Before I left, your father told me that the reason he really needed me is that my universe Corrin will die, and that changes would occur, whether it be by dialogue, actions, appearances, etc. You get the point, though he failed to mention that Corrin would try to take his life." Jojo rubbed his eyes. "Can you do me a favor?"

"I can try."

"Um, I want you to see how many times Corrin can possibly die if I weren't around."

"Oh, okay. Let's see… Give a moment, please."

"I'll wait and see what Coro-Coro is doing." Jojo saw that Corrin was trying to take out the Nohrian general. He threw a shuriken at the general to aid him. "Hm… he's quite strong. He could improve. Maybe?"

"Hey, Justin? I have the results."

"Give 'em."

"He could have died about 24 times."

"Are you serious? That's pretty funny."

"You know what is funnier than that? He could have died 25 times from 'natural' causes. Key word here is 'could'."

"That's a joke, r-right?"

"Sadly, no."

Jojo sighed. "Yep, you're right. That's pretty sad."

"Hey, what's going on now?"

"Oh, they're just arguing."

"Um, they're all looking at you."

Jojo looked at the Royals. "So they are. And that matters why?"

He heard a lot of people yell, "IT'S ALL HIS FAULT."

"Aw sh*." Jojo said. *Play Bramble Blast from SSB Brawl *

"I'll take my leave now," said Jesus. "You might be busy for awhile." He didn't get a response.

"Stand aside, Corrin. I'll make his death quick." said Xander.

"He's not the problem." Corrin stood in front of Jojo, guarding the boy.

"I warned you, Corrin! Brace yourself!" Xander pulled out Siegfried and pointed it at Corrin. Corrin held his position, and he braced himself for death. The blade's dark energy surged out and flew at Corrin, yet it never hit Corrin. Corrin opened his eyes to see the boy in front of him, blocking the attack with a blade of his own.

"Sorry, but no prince is gonna kill me anytime soon." Jojo said with a grin. "No person who I saved from suicide is gonna die that soon either."

"Wh-what?" Xander said with an expression of anger.

"Corrin, right?" Corrin nodded. "You need to leave now. I'll follow behind, but you need to go, now!" ordered Jojo. Corrin grabbed Azura and left, with Felicia following behind.

"Thank you." Azura said. Corrin repeated Azura's remark.

"No problem, but leave now! I take care of the princeys."

"How did-?" Xander didn't know what happened.

"He blocked Siegfried's attack." said Leo, mouth open. "With his sword."

Jojo sheathed EXCaliburn back on his back.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but I don't care. You are an enemy of Nohr, you hear? You are enemies with a country of great fighters." threatened Xander. "You dwelled into matters that don't concern you."

"Really now? How quaint." Jojo shrugged. "So? Why does that matter? Look, I'ma give it to you straight. I'm off to join your brother and if I EVER encounter you guys, you'll regret it."

Ryoma was shocked. A-a child! Was threatening Nohr! "What? You'll accept that type of danger? Even if both Hoshido and Nohr are you enemies?"

"Yup. And nothin's gonna prevent that. I could kill you all if I wanted to." Everyone was taken aback to what Jojo said.

Xander had enough. He charged at him. "I'll kill you! Haaaaaaaaah!" And he swung at Jojo, but Jojo retaliated with a PK Fire.

"Nope, I won't have that. If you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving with Corrin now."

"Oh, I won't let anyone take Corrin from me! He will not be stolen by the likes of you! You! You ruined my family!" Camilla said as she threw a hand axe at Jojo. Jojo blocked it with EXCaliburn. Leo used a tome, but again, Jojo blocked it. Ryoma, the same. Hinoka, the same. Takumi, the same. No one could land a hit on Jojo, which shocked everyone.

"Again, I will be leaving now. You won't stop me." He said. "You don't understand yet, but you will. Soon." He put his sword away. "Maybe if you listened to Corrin, you'd have understand, but no. You refused to give Corrin that." He looked at the Royals one last time, basking in the diverse expressions he got from them, before leaving.

"What just happened?" Takumi asked.

"I don't know, said Hinoka. "But I don't like it."

The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

Corrin was still running when Justin caught up to them. "Heya!" Jojo said to the small group. "I have escaped. With most of my body intact too!"

"How did you escape them so easily?" Azura asked.

"Oh, I just used a tome to disappear."

"They have tomes like that?" Azura asked.

"No. I actually fought them for a bit and then promised them that I'll bring Corrin back so he could die."

"WHAT?! You told them to kill me?!"

"It was a joke. Jeez, calm down, man." They continued to run. "Anyway, we should keep this up, we all have been branded as traitors."

Azura nodded. Corrin asked,"I'm sorry from pulling you into this mess. I didn't even ask your name yet, even after helping me."

"My name is Justin. Justin Pendragon. But most people call me Jojo."

"Well then, Justin. Thank you. I mean it." Corrin said. Jojo smiled at the prince.

"No, no. Thank YOU. Corrin. I'll help you, so don't worry about it."

Corrin smiled back at the boy. He felt like he was trustworthy.

"By the by, I'm a tactician, so I can help with tactics and such." Jojo said. He looked at the sky. "So this is how it begins, huh? Heh, alright!" He looked back at the people chasing them. That made him realize that this symbolises the start of an adventure. A bizarre, crazy and unique adventure. "Let's do this, Baby!" Thought Jojo as he ran away from both Nohrian and Hoshidan fronts.

Stop Bramble blast and play Super Mario Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy*

And thus, begins the adventure of Corrin and Jojo. A dragon and his dragon slayin' tactician. These two will suffer, feel pain, happiness, and laugh. Ahh, this is only the beginning of our two heroes, and what a beginning it is. I will expect many great things from you Jojo. You have incredible talent, let it not go to waste. This concludes Jojo's Bizarre Awakening: Prologue: Awakenings. *Stop Super Mario Galaxy* Which ends with our two heroes looking back and running off into the distance, until Corrin gets tired and they stop. I can't feel but like this will keep happening and will Dragon and on.

* * *

 **And with that, we hit the final chapter of Jojo's Bizarre Awakening. Of course, this is only the beginning, and a** **prologue is just the tip of the ice burg. Hopefully I can make this more interesting than the original game for the fans and our archangel.**

 ** _Jojo's Bizarre Awakening Prologue: Revelation_** ** _Awakening End_**


End file.
